Face to Face
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Beyond is attending that L is supposed to be at, but instead of the detective he meets his number one Kira suspect, Yagami Raito. What happens when these two come face to face, and what will Beyond do when he finds himself oddly attracted to the teen?


_**Ok, you've been asking for me to write this particular BBxKira story for a while now, and I finally decided to sit down and do so after being inspired (at 5 o'clock in the morning) by listening to my favorite Siouxsie and the Banshees song, **__**Face to Face**__**. Sorry it took so long too, but it is quite lengthy ^_^ And before any of you lovely people wonder, this is the part in my BBxKira world where these two first meet (finally, I know!)**_

_**Fair warning though. If this is the first time you're reading one of my fanfictions, then be prepared for the following: violence, foul language, blood/gore, hardcore yaoi, and several other potentially violent and/or mind raping things ^^ And to any readers who're returning to check out my newest creation, I'm eager to know if this is as twisted and corrupt as the rest of my work, so leave me a review when you're done!**_

_**Well, that about sums it up. Enjoy the story! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Yes, this is a horrible tragedy. The only thing I own is my dearest laptop, Lawli, the copy of the **_**Los Angeles BB Murder Cases **_**I keep under my pillow, and the three outfits, wig and other accessories I use for my Raito cosplay**

The night crept in on him, swathing his lanky body in the darkness. Narrowing his eyes as he strolled between the buildings, his tennis shoe clad feet shuffling on the sidewalk, Beyond stared up at the giant structure of metal and glass looming ahead. He was in there. After all this time, he'd be able to see his precious Lawli again, pay him back for ruining his careful plans in L.A. Grinning, he nibbled quietly on his thumb, the sharp tang of copper filling his mouth. Ever since that Naomi bitch had captured him and he'd been locked up in that stupid prison, he'd been plotting to get his revenge on his dearest Lawli. It was his entire fault. The stupid prat didn't spare the time of day on him, instead shoving his case on an incompetent bitch that he'd had to lead every step of the way in order to finish his and L's little game of cat and mouse. Only he didn't die as he was meant to. He'd been hideously burned, so much that the skin grafts L had commissioned (god knew why) had barely been able to repair the damage, and was thrown into prison as soon as he was able. Beyond sneered at the memory, clenching his hands and feeling the faint ridges forever imprinted into his healed flesh. Not that prison had really been a problem. Everyone feared him and his spooky red eyes that could read off their real names and death days, an advantage Beyond was quick to use.

Of course, he hated being confined for too long, so plans for escape were eminent. Faking that heart attack had been a total bitch to pull off, but he'd always been known for his creativity, even back at Whammy's House. In the end, all it took was some careful planning, coercing with one of the more _persuasive_ guards, a bit of cash he'd _acquired _from a few neighboring cellmates, and a few doses of drugs. Lucky for him the doctors blamed it on Kira, instead of testing to see if any unknown substances were alive in his supposedly dead veins. They marked him dead, boxed him up and sent him to the creamery. Beyond remembered the horror on the guard's faces when he'd unzipped his body bag with a borrowed knife and rose up like a zombie fresh from its grave, pale and lusting for blood.

All in all, it'd been a _fascinating_ experience.

Glancing down at the sidewalk and narrowing his contact covered eyes, Beyond felt a gnawing edge of excitement in his chest as he came closer and closer to the towering structure. Lawli, his precious little detective, was attending a party being held in there, at least according to the information Beyond had uncovered when he'd hacked into L's computer system. Though he had no idea why, he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with L's wanting to keep an eye on his Kira suspect, who was also attending the party, but with that Amane woman as his companion.

"Yagami Raito," Beyond whispered. When he'd hacked L's computers and inspected his files, especially those dealing with the current Kira investigation, he'd uncovered that L already had a rather large file formed on the police chief's son, Raito. His number one Kira suspect. "….Raito-kun." The words were strange on his tongue, sounding somewhat…off. Shrugging away the feeling, Beyond recalled the picture of Yagami Raito he'd seen in L's file and was caught off guard by the immediate tingle in his chest. He should've felt jealous of this murdering brat who'd stolen his Lawli's attentions, and yet he wasn't. How….strange. Normally he couldn't stand it when L's attention was on anyone but himself. But then, Lawli only paid attention to things that interested him, which meant that there was something about Raito which had caught his, and Beyond sincerely doubted that it was all due to the teen's good looks. L had never cared for looks, instead focusing his attention on the mind, and that was likely the main thing that both named Raito as Kira and captured L's attention.

Dangerously intelligent, charming, manipulative, deadly…..the traits ran through his mind, each one labeling itself with Yagami Raito. His attractiveness was as much a mask as his seemingly king personality and faux charm, and L too seemed to notice the snake dwelling beneath that golden boy exterior. Raito was a serpent in the Garden of Eden, his words and voice like a poison that seeped into your veins. At least, that was what Lawli seemed to think, according to the file. Beyond wasn't too sure, but those were all opinions he'd much prefer to make after a….personal meeting with the Kira suspect.

"Hmm….I wonder," he muttered, dropping his hand. Stuffing both in his jean pockets, Beyond paused and stared up at the building, licking his lips. While the only reason he'd gone through all the trouble of hacking L's system was to bring himself up to date on the detective's being and whatever case he was currently handling, just in case someone decided to approach him and ask questions, Beyond was intrigued by this so called Kira. The man who'd drawn L's eye, and in a way his own. L called him a murderer, one who used fear and terror in order to force people into submitting and stopping crime. He ruled from the shadows, striking horror into the hearts of criminals and all those who dared oppose him and his beliefs. Beyond personally could never kill in such a nondescript way, but he had to admire the utter terror criminals and people alike seemed to experience whenever Kira's name was mentioned. To have such power must be utterly arousing; the same thing he felt every time he ripped his hands into fleshy innards and blood soaked his palms. "Mmm…"

No. He had to keep himself focused. As much as he was interested in meeting this Kira, he was a man with a mission. Find L, manage to lure him away, drug him and escape from the party without anybody noticing them. And then…Beyond's lips curled into a wicked smile. He was going to enjoy watching that final breath leave L's body, but only after he had a bit of fun. He had sooo many exciting things planned for his Lawli! A bit of torture, some sex to make things interesting, and if the detective was particularly defiant, Beyond had a lovely new set of power tools he was just _dying_ to try out. And maybe, just maybe, when it was all over and L was dead, he could take his place and lead that foolish investigation team of his through a little chaos. After all, life just wasn't any fun without taking a few good risks every now and then, and while the team was running in circles, desperately trying to find the mysterious Kira, Beyond could watch from the sidelines as their efforts led to more and more death. He was a far cry from being a Kira supporter, but he was sure the Yagami brat would appreciate his efforts, or at the very least become suspicious enough to come out of his self induced hiding and face him head on. Then he could judge for himself what made him so very interesting.

Sneering, Beyond strolled up the steps leading to the building's front door and let his lips curl into a smile before pulling the stoic mask over his features, carefully schooling his expression as he walked past the front desk. The person behind it spared him a quick glimpse before nodding. 'Keheh. They suspect nothing.' Feeling his eyes flash red beneath their contact shields, Beyond pretended to ignore the desk clerk and strolled deeper into the building, smirking mentally at the helpful signs literally pointing the way. Easy. He'd spent years perfecting his L-persona, and it had paid off many a time.

He rounded a corner, slinking to the side when a couple passed, the woman leaning against her partner and a flushed grin on her face. Beyond eyed them thoughtfully, caressing the knife buried deep in his pocket. 'Such a pity. I bet her insides are delicious looking…' sighing, he bowed his head and dispelled those thoughts as quickly as they'd come. 'Patience. It'll all be worth it when I see Lawli again.'

Now that thought sent a tremor down his spine. Oh how he'd been looking forward to this day! L Lawliet believed him to be dead, and Beyond's head spun as he imagined the horrified look on his mirror image's face when they came face to face. He'd literally be seeing a ghost from his past! "Mmm…" murmuring his approval, Beyond licked his fang-like canines and paused in the middle of the hall, staring at the double doors before him. "Well well," he cocked his head, the wave of excitement that was crashing through him rapidly intensifying. "I guess it's time to have some fun." His fingertips grazed the doorknobs, and Beyond chuckled deeply before throwing the doors open. He flinched as the bright lights flooded over him, forcing himself to blink slowly and step further into the room. Staring at the hordes of people inside it., a tremor ran down his spine; how pathetic. They were all dressed in fancy shirts and dresses, the girls wearing elaborate makeup with coiffed hair and the boys in equal extravagance. It made Beyond want to puke, seeing all of the disgusting arrogance in one setting. But at least he'd stand out like a sore thumb, which meant Lawli would as well.

"….." Beyond glanced around the room, but no familiar head of spiky hair stood out. "Lawli, come out come out wherever you are." He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, shuffling over to the wall. The crowd swirled in front of him, the partners dancing patterns across the floor and their laughter ringing loudly in his ears. "Dammit all." Beyond grumbled, resisting the urge to pout. He'd known it would be difficult to find L, but seeing this many people only made it painfully obvious, and the knife was growing irritatingly heavy in his pocket. "Oh Lawli, you better be worth this." Moving out onto the floor, Beyond slipped into his L persona and slouched, his feet literally shuffling across the marble as he glided between the people. Some glanced at him, curiosity on their faces, and others wisely stepped out of the way. It was those people Beyond had to resist smiling at. His didn't exactly set anyone at ease.

"Oh, excuse me!" A blonde woman bumped his shoulder. Beyond slowly revolved his head around, but only glimpsed a head of golden hair and blue eyes before she ran off. "Sorry," she called over her shoulder, and Beyond's eyed narrowed. That face….it looked familiar somehow. He'd seen those features somewhere, he knew it. When the woman had all but vanished into the crowd, Beyond paused a moment before taking off after her, keeping his eyes trained on the blonde head just as it almost disappeared. 'Why is that brat so familiar,' he wondered, pushing past a couple. 'I've seen her before, I know it….could she be connected to Lawli?'

…..no, not directly. Maybe he'd read the name in one of L's files, or seen her picture in a…Beyond slammed to a halt, his façade nearly crumbling to pieces. There in front of him, past the people swarming around him in their tantalizing glitz, was the blonde, her gloved arms wrapped tightly around the middle of a brunette boy. A boy with auburn hair and eyes the color of golden honey, eyes that spoke with an unnatural cruelty and hunger. Beyond recognized those eyes, had seen them in the picture in L's file….the file over Yagami Raito.

"Raito…." Beyond stared at the teenager, his gut wrenching at the sight before him. Damn it all, that was Yagami Raito! Lowering his gaze, he scooted out of the brunette's sight and hid in the shadows of a decorative pillar. So this was Lawli's Kira suspect in the flesh? A mere slip of a teenage boy who'd just hit his prime, with delicious golden skin and hair that shone beneath the lights, patterns of gleaming auburn slashed across the silky strands. Beyond shivered, leaning back against the pillar. 'Lawli may not appreciate looks, but I bet he enjoys watching such a pretty little thing.'

Who couldn't? Raito was surely the most beautiful creature Beyond had ever laid eyes on. No other human on the planet could have such soft, velvety looking flesh, or eyes of molten amber that shone with a bladed irritation. Irritation, Beyond realized, that was directed at the blonde draped around him, who could only by Amane Misa, renowned model and famous amongst the teenagers of Japan. She was giggling and running her hand up and down Raito's arm, a happy smile on her red painted lips, while Raito seemed totally stoic to the affective gestures and ridiculously short clothes she was sporting. "Heheh, annoying little twit isn't she, Raito-kun?" Eying the two from the shadows, Beyond let out a soft chuckle and thumbed his lower lip, his eyes bleeding ruby as he glanced above the brunette's heads and read off the letters of his name. But no lifespan; no numbers met Beyond's gaze. "Oooo, surprise surprise!"

He couldn't see Raito's lifespan.

That had never happened before, not once in all his years. He couldn't see this one boy's lifespan though, and that one boy just so happened to be Lawli's main Kira suspect. It was too big a coincidence.

That settled matters. Yagami Raito was Kira.

"And what a pretty little killer he is. Who would've guessed!" Beyond purred to himself, his eyes fading. Now L's theories on Kira being a narcissist and egomaniac made perfect sense. Raito had every right to indulge in his looks; Lucifer himself surely couldn't have compared with the sexy teenager. "Mmm…Raito" pausing, he took a soft breath and let the alias echo in his mind, feeling the burn before releasing it out into the air. "…._Kira_."

The name seemed to scald his tongue, but in a sinfully erotic way that had Beyond's cheeks flushed and blood boiling. Kira…now that was appropriate. Beyond smirked, slinking a tiny bit out of the shadows. Perhaps he could risk a quick chat with the boy…? Of course, the chances of him being caught were rather high, considering Lawli could come up at any moment and see them talking, but that was a risk which Beyond-strangely enough-found himself all too willing to take. Either way it really wouldn't affect his plans. If L decided to pull one of his Houdini tricks and appear out of nowhere, then Beyond could take him out when he was distracted by the astounding feat taking place in front of him. Raito, Kira, would be a problem though. Judging from his shielded hostility and frosty glare, Beyond had a hunch the brunette was easily provoked, and kidnapping Lawli likely would irritate his royal highness.

Furrowing his brows as he weighed his options, Beyond's chest seemed to implode, contacted eyes widening at the fiery caramel glare suddenly being shot his way. "Ooohh, seems Kira-kun caught me staring," he giggled quietly, meeting the gaze head on and deepening his slouch to L-proportions. Well, matters were out of his hands now. All he could really do was act like Lawli, fool the pretty boy who continued to glare at him with those poisonous eyes and try not to get caught. Easy enough.

Raito stared at him for another moment, then casually averted his eyes and bent over, whispering something by her ear. At first she seemed reluctant, but soft lips found their way to her lips and silenced any retort, giving a starry gaze to her eyes. "How manipulative," he whispered, grimacing at the eager way the blonde, ah…_Misa_, wrapped her arms around Raito and nodded rapidly. Beyond flinched in disgust at the loud squeals she let out, her shrill cries painfully annoying. But then she took off into the crowd again, her pigtails flapping soundlessly behind her, and those golden eyes turned to him again, petal lips curving up at the corner. Several seconds passed and nothing happened, which had Beyond's hands clenching into fists within his jeans pockets. "Come here, Kira-kun," he murmured, but the teen didn't move. He narrowed his eyes and mouthed the words again, and again that sneering little brat denied him, remaining firm in his spot. The urge to snarl and storm over there was making him increasing by the second, as was the desire to cut Raito's skin and see if that pretty boy's blood was as beautiful as its owner.

Soundlessly, the time bubble came crashing down upon them when Raito gave him a smirk, lifting a golden hand. Laying it palm up, he pointed a finger at Beyond and curled it.

'Tha-that little brat! He is not-no, he is!' Beyond swore under his breath. Raito was gesturing for him to come over, calling him like a father would a disobedient child, or an owner its pet. Swearing, this time verbally, Beyond schooled his features into a cool smile and shook his head, faux grey eyes narrowing. 'If Kira-kun wants me, then he'll have to come here.' No way in hell was he going to act like a little lap dog, especially to Kira of all people. "Come here, Raito-kun," he whispered, and Raito's eyes slitted, a scowl forming on his golden-pink lips. Fuming, the teenager glanced around the room, his linen covered arms crossing over his chest. Beyond saw the rage flash across his face and chuckled. 'Aww, seems pretty boy doesn't like being told what to do. I bet Lawli just _loves _that!'

"…." Raito's mouth turned lower, but Beyond could've grinned in triumph when the younger boy began moving towards him, walking with a cat-like grace even though it was clearly obvious he wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run away….or punch his lights out.

"Raito-kun," he murmured, pleased with the grimace that Raito quickly concealed. So it was true, the boy really was a good actor. Beyond fiddled with the knife in his pocket, rubbing his thumb alongst the handle and nodding his head at the brunette, enabling him to move the final few steps over. As soon as he was close enough, Beyond raised his head and pierced Raito with silver-grey eyes, the remnants of a smirk toying his mouth. "Enjoying the party?"

Mahogany lashes fluttered lower, and Beyond admired the brilliant red streaks beginning to illuminate Raito's golden irises. They were a rich shade of ruby, the color contrasting deeply against the sepia background, and they only grew brighter the closer Raito came to him. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled and a heady mixture clouded his tongue, the taste of coffee and something fruity rolling down his throat. 'Mmm…delicious. Is this what he always smells like,' Beyond wondered, tasting the wonderful blend again and shivering. 'How does Lawli stand it?'

"…" Raito was less than a foot away, the mask of vague curiosity but primary indifference heavy on his face. "What're you doing here," he finally asked, tapping fingers against his arm. Beyond's were covered in goose bumps at the sound of the boy's husky baritone, but he managed to give a frown and stared back at him with wide eyes, the pupils contracting at the sensation of flooding heat that shot down his groin.

"What do you mean, Raito-kun," he replied blandly. The neutrality only seemed to infuriate the teen more, if the darkening of his eyes was anything to go by. "Shouldn't I have the right to attend a party if I"

"I really doubt that you're the kind of person who enjoys going to parties, Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki? Ah, that must be the alias L was going by nowadays. Beyond growled inwardly; of course Lawli would steal his name. He always did like to collect his trophies. "Raito-kun, there are many things you don't know about me, and you should never assume otherwise. Only someone with extreme arrogance believes they know everything." Faking a tiny smile, he sucked the tip of his index finger into his mouth. "A rather Kira-like trait, don't you think?"

Raito's fingers halted their drumming, and Beyond could've snickered at the tiny twitch his right eye made. The teen took a calming breath, the exasperation heavy in his posture, and glared at him coldly. "Ryuuzaki, despite what you have apparently come to believe, I'm not Kira. I could never kill a living human being. I had hoped you would've realized this by now."

Tilting his head, Beyond's mouth flashed into a smirk. 'Kira-kun is quite a good liar,' he thought, the knife in his pocket growing heaver. 'An amazing actor. His skills could easily be put to better use. Then again…' trailing his gaze down the sloping curve of Raito's cheekbones, Beyond grazed it over pale lips and their gentle curve. 'So could that mouth.'

"Do you mind?"

The silky voice jerked him out of his reverie, and Beyond lowered his hand, feathery hair falling across his eyes as he took a step forward. Raito frowned at him, his discomfort painfully obvious, at least to Beyond. "Gomenasai Raito-kun. I suppose that was rather impetuous of me," he muttered. Drawing his eyes upward, the two locked sight, shielded grey staring into brilliant red-gold. From his position, Beyond could all but taste Raito's scent on his tongue, and those gorgeous strands of red webbed silkily crossing his eyes were fucking tantalizing. "Raito-kun…" leaning forward unconsciously, Beyond glanced over the teen's muscled chest with its covering of softly brushed linen. Damn it, the brat had a fucking figure!

Worse, this whole situation was unbelievably perturbing. Here he was, posing as Lawli and holding a discussion with the number one Kira suspect in fucking polite society where he could be caught at any time, and his entire mind was focusing on things like Raito's eyes and that damnable scent hovering around them. Attracted as he had once been to the great detective, L had never appealed to him so much as the boy in front of him did right then. And L wasn't a killer.

"Ryuuzaki, please quit staring at me," Raito took a step back, but Beyond followed. Drawn like a fly to a spider's web, the magnetic pull of the teenager before him kept drawing him forward, only increasing the lust burning in his veins. "Uhh, Ryuuzaki…?" Hard eyes narrowed gently at the corners, carefully looking at Beyond with each step he took.

"Yes, Raito-kun," Beyond purred, unable to keep the seductive drawl from his voice. His L façade was cracking at the edges, peeling away to reveal the monster within, and he was considering letting it drop completely. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Raito jumped at the sound, but after a pause his posture visibly shifted and he leaned forward, the sarcastic bite on his tongue making Beyond's cock twitch. "Ryuuzaki, could it be that you're coming on to me," he drawled, licking his lips. Beyond stared at the action hungrily, his eyes sweeping up Raito's face and narrowing at the cruel smile on that beautiful mouth.

"Whatever would make you think that, Raito-kun?"

Mahogany lashes fluttered, but with a purr Raito slid a delicate hand down Beyond's jaw, fingers caressing a velvet path down to his neck. "Because…" manicured nails grazed his skin, and Raito sneered. "You're not L," he whispered.

Beyond froze, his body immediately tensing and going on guard. Glancing up at him, a red glow illuminating his bangs and face, Raito smirked and laid a hand on a jean clad hip, pressing his fingertips harshly into the angular plane in perfect time with the nails that now scoured his throat. "I suppose you're rather curious as to how I figured this out," he murmured conversationally, even as Beyond's hip was bruised by his fingers. "At the risk of sounding arrogant, I should tell you that I'm a genius, and have had the…utter pleasure of making contact with L in the past." And if there wasn't a touch of sarcasm to that, Beyond wasn't a mass murderer. "I suppose you could even say that I've come to understand a few of his quirks." Digging his fingers harder, Raito pushed him back against a pillar. "For starters, L would rather admit I'm not Kira than even think about flirting with me like you did."

"Are you positive about that," Beyond murmured, keeping with the L guise. "Raito-kun is well aware that I believe he is Kira. How can you be sure that my attempts at flirtation weren't merely a ploy to prove that?"

Raito rolled his eyes. "The very idea of L flirting makes me want to cringe. A lot like that smell," he wrinkled his nose in disgust and jabbed Beyond's chest. "You don't smell anything like him. L has a sugary scent, and you," wrinkling his nose again, Raito sniffed the air. "You smell like strawberries. Overly sweet strawberries."

'He-noticed my smell,' Beyond's eyes widened, but his mouth betrayed him and turned upwards into a smile. "Oh? How does Raito-kun know whether or not I would flirt with him? Perhaps I decided to try it out and examine your reactions. After all, if you were Kira, it is likely that Raito-kun would have replied to my advances, which you did." The false words came easily, even if he was ready to drop the guise and shock the little murderer into silence.

"And the smell," Raito murmured, his tone humorous. "What, eat a few dozen jars of jam, _L_?"

Beyond narrowed his eyes. There was something…off…about this conversation. It was as if the brat already had proof, not just speculations, that he wasn't really Lawli. It wasn't just his tone, which screamed of arrogant assurance, but more his eyes. They were vivid, swirling pools of red and gold, each color alive with knowing. Raito was hiding something, some sort of proof, and his eyes proved it. "It's possible. Raito-kun knows that I enjoy my sweets."

Cocking a brow at him, the brunette shrugged. "Hmm, well, I guess you explained everything. But there's just one problem." Raito's smile widened, his teeth glinting dangerously. Hackles raised, Beyond growled under his breath and gripped the knife in his pocket, faint unease kicking in and sharpening dully at Raito's next words. "If you're L, then who did I leave just a few minutes ago?"

"…..whatever do you mean, Raito-kun?" If not for the contacts, his eyes would've completely been blood red. He knew it. Raito had known something was up this whole time, and Beyond had been caught clueless. Worse, he had underestimated the brunette, something he rarely did and would be sure never to do again.

Sheer arrogance resonated from the teen, oozing from him to Beyond as Raito tapped a finger on his cheek teasingly. "Well, the last time I checked you were in the dining room _L_, helping yourself to the dessert buffet. I would know; I just talked to you ten minutes ago." He smirked. "Unless you magically teleported into the ballroom, there's no way you could've beat me here."

Beyond grit his teeth, trying not to throttle the arrogant youth before him. He….dared to mock him, keeping up the ploy for his own amusement? "Oh, there's one more thing," Raito purred, twirling a strand of Beyond's bangs. "Before I spotted you watching me. I also informed Misa to check the dining room and see if L, you, was still there. If so, she was supposed to play nice and keep company. And clearly that must be the case right now, since she hasn't come back." Bearing his teeth in a ferocious smile, Raito pressed against Beyond, their faces inches apart. The older man hissed at the contact, ready to grab the brunette and beat his head against the marble floor. Or better yet, carve out those damnable eyes that stared so mockingly at him. "So who are you really? You look and act like him, even have his mannerisms down." Raito smirked at the older boy. "But let me give you some advice. Next time you plan on impersonating the greatest detective in the world, don't eat a ton of jam before going out in public. You reek."

Beyond scowled. This…brat, had the audacity to talk to him that way? Well now, that just wouldn't do. He took cheek from no one, especially not this runt of a killer who just so happened to be really attractive and annoyed the hell out of him for it. "Yes, because I'll gladly take advice from you…._Kira-kun_." A sick pleasure ignited in his chest at the horrified look that shot across the younger boy's face. "Something wrong?" Beyond gnawed on his forefinger and grinned at him. "Well, Kira-kun?"

Raito snarled, jerking him fully behind the pillar by his throat. Nails were sinking painfully into the tender areas around Beyond's windpipe and skin-covered arteries, catching him off guard as the sensation of trickling blood crawled across his flesh. "What-did-you-say?" A growl more terrifying than a jungle cat tore from Raito's lips, and at a rip of his nails more blood stained the neckline of Beyond's shirt. Damn it all, but he honestly hadn't expected such a…violent response from the teen. Verbal assault yes, since L's file had listed that as one of Raito's many issues, but that didn't explain the fingers digging painfully into his neck, threatening to cut off his air supply. "How dare you…!"

"What? Speak the truth?" Beyond's upper lip curled, flashing his canines. Well wasn't this exciting! Kira had a nasty vicious streak, something Lawli evidently was unaware of. Beyond felt his chest begin to rumble, and after a few attempts to stifle them he burst into peals of laughter, even when Raito clenched his fingers. "What's the matter, Kira-kun?" Gasping for air, which was somewhat hard due to the hand around his throat, he smiled widely. "Can't accept the title you've worked _so hard _to gain? Don't tell me all those poor criminals died for nothing!" Cutting off, Beyond's face hardened and he smacked the hand away. "I knew it." Beyond jerked Raito forward by his shirt and pressed his mouth against a smooth neck, the brunette's scent roughly assaulting his nostrils. Raito growled in surprise and grabbed at his shoulders, trying to push him away. "You're Kira. Lawli was right." The urge to lick the tan flesh was alluring, but Beyond choked it down and blew on it instead, earning a fist in the arm from the younger boy. "Kira-kun, let me show you something interesting." Lifting his free hand quickly, Beyond drew the contacts away from his eyes. "See?" Dark red glowed in the grey's place, the garnet irises stark against the whites of his eyes.

Raito's face instantly paled, the words forming on his lips confirming the suspicions Lawli had always had. "Your eyes…" he gasped. "You have the eyes! The shinigami eyes!" His expression torn between mortification and fury, he frowned and glanced over Beyond's shoulder as if expecting something. "Do you have it?"

Ignoring the seething look on his enemy's face, Beyond smiled, pressing his body against Raito's. "Have what, Kira-kun?"

"You know what!" The teen snapped. When the older man did nothing but grin at him, Raito slammed a fist against the pillar, his knuckles cracking by Beyond's head. "How did you get those?" Blood began to run down the length of Raito's hand, staining his skin with tendrils of red. Beyond giggled.

"Ooo, bet that hurt."

Glaring at the blood, Raito dropped his wounded hand and Beyond crowed with laughter. "Kira-kun is soo violent! I wonder if Lawli's ever seen this side of you?"

Raito shot him a cold look, his face visibly hardening at the mention of L's name. "I asked you a question. Where did you get those," he pointed to the crimson irises and Beyond snapped at his finger, teeth just barely grazing the caramel flesh. Fury emblazoned in his eyes, Raito flushed red and his glare darkened to murderous proportions. "Did you do it?" He snapped, jerking his hand away and wiping it on his shirt. Beyond scowled at the gesture, but controlled his anger and tapped his temple, gesturing to the sanguine colored irises shining bright and free from their lenses.

"Kira-kun is acting irrationally. I've done nothing. I was born with these, ah, _shinigami eyes_ as you called them." Looking at the floating kanji above his head, slightly surprised that the usual numbers were devoid, Beyond chuckled. Maybe he could spook the teen, as well as prove a point. "Would Kira-kun like to know when he's going to die?"

His mouth curled in disgust, Raito reeled away from him. "I'm fully aware that you can't see my lifespan, as are you, and quit calling me Kira-kun. People can hear you!" His gaze flickered downwards, and Beyond followed; the timepiece strapped to Raito's wrist, he was staring at it. If possible, he would have to inspect it further during the course of their meeting, preferably after he and Raito had….mentally slapping himself, Beyond growled furiously. What the fuck? Since when had sleeping with Lawli's Kira suspect began to cross his mind? Gnashing his teeth, Beyond paused and licked them, shuddering as a metallic residue melted onto his tongue. Oh fuck….it was Raito's blood! Before he could stop himself he was savoring the insanely rich blood with fervor, licking his lips and earning a weird look from its owner. "You know, you're fucked up," Raito snapped his hand out and covered Beyond's mouth when he kept tasting the liquid marring his lips. "Quit that dammit! What if someone sees you?"

The rich smell seemed to cloud his mind, and Beyond nuzzled his nose against the warm palm clasped over it and his mouth, blood smearing his skin. "Kira-kun…" flicking his tongue out, he ran it up the curve of Raito's hand and nearly passed out at the delicious taste of blood.

"What the hell?" A fist slammed into his jaw, pinning him to the pillar and making his head smack against the cold marble. Groaning, Beyond stared woozily at the flushed teenager before him and widened his eyes. He'd just been hit…by Kira. Kira, who L and now Beyond himself were engaging in a battle of wiles, had had the audacity to punch him straight in the jaw.

Damn it all, that should not have been as arousing as it was!

"Oww…" he murmured, smiling faintly. The pain was exquisite, as were those dark irises glaring at him. To have an actual challenge in this mere _teenager_ was fucking alluring as hell, and this Kira was definitely someone of extreme interest. He could spend his entire lifetime just trying to figure out the one Lawli called Raito-kun, and he still wouldn't understand the various aspects that made up the mule headed brunette who, according to L, was obsessed with justice and had a serious god complex. The god complex he could definitely see, what with Raito's beautiful, almost ethereal features, and gorgeous cinnamon colored eyes that shone a deep red when provoked. As for justice….Beyond's mouth quirked. Well, if Kira-kun was killing those murderers, then he either had a messed up sense of justice, or deep down Raito was lusting for blood and tried to hide it beneath a false mask of justice.

"That seems more likely," he murmured.

"Do I want to ask, or should I assume you're just talking to yourself?"

Jerking his gaze back to Raito, Beyond smirked. "Kira-kun, you're more than welcome to ask! But I'm more interested in you," he purred, leaning close. Raito flinched, trying to pull away, but Beyond grabbed him by the arm and held him close. "Now do tell, Kira-kun. Has Lawli figured out who you really are yet?" Whirling them around so that it was Raito who was pinned against the pillar, Beyond breathed hard against the juncture of his shoulder and watched with glee as goose bumps went coursing down Raito's skin. "Poor little Kira, all trapped in Lawli's clutches. I wonder how long it'll be before he tires of your two's little dance and closes the case?"

"I told you not to call me that," Raito snapped, jerking away from the feel of Beyond's lips on his throat. "And for your information, whoever the hell you are, L only knows what I tell him. He has no proof that I'm Kira, nothing to show save for his gut feelings. And those aren't upheld in a court of law." Raito's mouth twitched at the corners. "He has _nothing_."

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't say that." Beyond nuzzled his shoulder blade, wrapping his hands around the gentle span of the brunette's waist. "We're talking about L, Kira-kun. He never has nothing." Smirking, his fingers casually ran across the length of Raito's stomach, feeling skin tremor under the thin cloth of his shirt. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he did have some evidence on you..." bating the teen further, he peered at Raito from beneath his feathery bangs and flashed him a wicked smile, "and is just hiding it because he's enjoying himself too much. You do seem rather entertaining after all."

Red irises darkened, streaks of scarlet slashing through the molten depths. Beyond watched the display with a grin on his face, almost tasting Raito's raw fury burning his lips. "L hasn't closed the case because he can't. He can't prove I'm Kira," seething, Raito glanced at his watch, a hint of a sneer on his face. "As for being trapped in his clutches, I'm freer than he thinks. It won't be too long now."

"Kira-kun wants to kill him," Beyond realized, and Raito's gaze narrowed. Only then did Beyond realize; he'd spoken aloud. "How exciting!" Pausing, he waited to feel angry, but it never happened. No sense of jealousy went surging through him, no urge to take Raito's head clean off, and he was very surprised. It was one thing for him to not be jealous when it came to his Lawli losing interest in him, and quite another for Kira to want to steal L's death from him and feeling ok with it. It'd been his dream to torture and kill L even before the fiasco in Los Angeles, preferably by the most gruesome and bloody ways he could imagine, but here he was imagining him and Kira potentially killing Lawli together….alright, that was it! Rage bubbling up in his chest, Beyond swore and wrapped his fingers around Raito's throat. "What is it about you," he growled, cutting his nails into tender flesh. "Why do you make me feel so…so..!" Shaking his head, Beyond shoved his face close, hot breath tumbling over Raito's lips. Fuck, he could taste the coffee and apples aroma wafting off Raito's skin and it made him moan, his tongue aching to touch those hot lips.

"What the hell-are you doing?" Raito squirmed on the marble, his hands clawing desperately at Beyond's wrists. "Let go!"

"No." Licking the soft curve of his lower lip, Beyond fisted dark caramel tresses, shivering at the sleek texture between his fingers. Raito growled angrily as Beyond pressed him hard to the marble pillar, red eyes sweeping over his angry face with a wild hunger. "Kira-kun….is a tease," he held back a groan and sampled the heated flesh of Raito's neck. It was delicious; a natural spice clung to his taste buds, and Beyond licked down to the small triangle of gold revealed by his open necked shirt, savoring more.

"Dammit, I said let go!" Raito threw a punch at him, but Beyond grabbed his hands and pinned above his head in a tight grip. "You fucking-!"

"Shut up, Kira-kun." Jerking him forward by his hair, he slammed their mouths together in a rough kiss. If possible, it was the biggest mistake he'd ever made. The minute their lips touched Beyond lost all control and physically felt something snap within him. That hot mouth on his was delicious, coffee flavored with a tiny hint of the rosy fruit he'd smelled earlier, each flavor unique and blending tantalizingly with the remaining copper in his mouth. "Kira-kun…." tugging the locks in his hands, Beyond thrusted his tongue into Raito's mouth. Teeth snapped into his lip, threatening punishment, but he ignored the dull pain and clawed down the tan planes of Raito's arms, drawing faint lines of blood. Raito squirmed against the pillar, sepia irises bleeding a dark crimson, and for a moment Beyond drew away, admiring the growling monster that had so quickly shed its mask. "Well well, look at you," licking his thumb, he drew it teasingly down a tan cheek. "I never imagined the infamous Kira being so….submissive. No wonder Lawli doesn't want to get rid of you." Pushing aside mahogany bangs, Beyond was almost caught off guard at the bright crimson staring up at him hatefully. 'His eyes…..they look like mine…'

Shinigami eyes Raito had called them. Literally meaning eyes of death. It made sense, considering the floating kanji he could see above the brunette's head, but then again it didn't. 'In Lawli's file it said Kira needs a name and a face to kill….' chuckling, he bent down and ghosted his lips over Raito's, who snarled at the contact. 'He doesn't have the eyes. But Lawli said it was likely that the, ah, _Second Kira _might only need a face to kill….'

"Kira-kun has an accomplice, doesn't he?" Pulling away, his hands still holding Raito taut against the marble, Beyond sneered at him. "The second Kira. Lawli thought you two might be working together."

"Oh really," Raito snapped, and oh was that viperous tongue a thrill to hear. "Well then, since you seem to share that conclusion, who is it?"

He was angry. It gave Beyond a private thrill, knowing he'd drawn such a response from the stone faced teenager. "…your partner…" thinking back, a flash of blonde hair came to mind. "It's Amane Misa. The little pet who was hanging all over you earlier." Cupping Raito's chin in his hand, Beyond titled his face up and admired the tan features, their gentle planes frozen in a blend of shock and fury. "She is rather pretty, Kira-kun, but honestly? Not what I pictured your type to be like."

"So sorry to disappoint," Raito replied spitefully, lips parted in a sneer that had an exhilaratingly feral quality to it. "But allow me to assuage that hentai laced mind of ours. That woman serves one purpose and one purpose only, and it has nothing to do with what your filthy mind is thinking."

Beyond's heart immediately unclenched from its painful grip, the frantic pounding gently slowing to a drumming beat. As much as he hated to admit it, that was a relief to hear. "It matters not whether Kira-kun is sleeping with her," he grinned at the teen, despite the bitter taste the words left on his tongue. "But I must wonder, if you aren't…." drifting off, Beyond tilted Raito's face, casting a crimson iris into shadow. 'Kira doesn't have the eyes. That must be the reason he keeps the Amane bitch around. She's his eyes.'

"Would you _please_…." Raito suddenly hissed at him, a faint glaze of pain darkening his one visible eye. "Let go."

Beyond pulled himself into focus, frowning at the tight grip he had on Raito's jaw. There were faint marks appearing on the golden skin, ones that would likely bruise. "You bruise easily," he remarked, and the younger boy ripped away from the touch. Unfazed, Beyond grabbed him again and shoved short bangs aside, unveiling the fiery gaze Lawli's precious suspect possessed. "Amane's your eyes. You wouldn't be keeping her around for any other reason." Tugging him forward by the silky locks, he laughed under his breath and kissed the pale marks blooming on Raito's jaw. "In fact, I'd wager that you're using her to figure out L's real name, if she hasn't already. But you should know that it's pointless."

"Sh-shut up," groaning, Raito dug his nails into the soft white fabric of Beyond's shirt, which twitched slightly when he licked his cheek. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, I don't….?" Beyond smirked. "Even if the little whore hasseen his name, it won't make a difference. Lawli has probably already informed that precious little team of his that if he were to die, you and Amane are to be apprehended for being Kira." His soft cackles bouncing off the marble, Beyond leered at the brunette. If his expression was anything to go by, Raito already knew that. "Maybe you'll share cells in prison, if Lawli doesn't have you both executed." Clasping his hands over Raito's, Beyond shoved him backwards. Raito fell to the floor with a yelp of pain, his long legs sprawling erotically across the marble and short hair casting streaks of auburn across the white surface. Beyond took the time to admire the teen's sexy appearance, but his gaze was quickly drawn to the smoldering, hate glazed eyes staring at him. "But maybe if Kira-kun had the eyes of a Shinigami, he'd eventually be able to kill him….." crouching down on his haunches, taking on a pose eerily familiar to both boys, Beyond laid his hand on the marble and leaned over him. "Think about it, Kira-kun. You could learn L's name on your own. You wouldn't have to rely on that little Amane twit." A lusty grin crossed his lips as he caressed a path with his fingertips across the satin flesh of Raito's throat, legs taking on a life of their own and straddling lithe hips. "After all, you're a smart boy. I'm sure you could figure out a way to push suspicion onto someone else…" he dug his nails into tan flesh and tilted Raito's head back, growling lowly at the taut planes and curves he'd bared.

Seduction was a game he played well; always had. With ease he could manipulate his pawns into revealing anything with a faint graze of his tongue, a well placed touch on sensitive flesh. Raito was the first person Beyond had ever met who seemed to understand the game, the twisted web he was attempting to weave, and it was interesting. He knew Beyond was trying to ensnare him, that each brush of his tongue was meant to seduce him into submission, and he resisted it, using hatred to guard himself. But Beyond was just as determined to win as Raito was. He wanted to know how Raito killed criminals. He didn't have the eyes, which allowed people like him and the Amane whore to see other's lifespans, even if the red irises the brunette currently possessed looked so much like his own. It didn't matter. Names could easily be found over the internet. No, it wasn't with the eyes themselves that Kira used to commit his crimes….it was something else. A power, a weapon, most likely a combination of the two, and the teen, likely even his little seeing eye dog, possessed it. That was how they killed.

Maybe, just maybe, if he could convince Raito to accept the eyes…

"Wouldn't you love it, Kira-kun?" His voice took on a soothing purr, spreading like gilded honey over his tongue. "To have unlimited power at your fingers, the world groveling at your feet?" Glancing down the teen's body, he licked his lips hungrily and let his eyes glow their dull red. "I know Kira-kun longs for it. You're so close already; the power is within your grasp! You've been using it all this time to kill the criminals, haven't you?" Not waiting for an answer, Beyond pressed forward. "Why not finish what you started and obtain it all?" He saw a quick flash of expression cross Raito's face, but it was gone as quickly at it'd appeared. Raito resumed his impassive scowl and glared at him silently, fury dripping bloody light down his cheeks and nose. It almost had a taste, the waves of venom pouring off of him, and Beyond lazily flicked his tongue out, sweeping it down the curve of Raito's neck. "Kira-kun would be unstoppable…." his hands coming up to grip the neck of the teen's dress shirt, Beyond pushed his head farther back and bit down on a curved collarbone, a faint gasp echoing in his ears. "No one could defeat him."

"….not even L himself," a clothed arm surprisingly began to wind around his neck, graceful fingers plunging into his feathery hair and tickling his neck. Beyond jolted slightly, his mouth tilting up as smoldering eyes deftly speared his, nearly hypnotizing with their deep crimson shade. "It would be easy to find out his name…" Raito went on, slitted eyes deepening further. "With the eyes, no one could hide from me." Excitement flushed his cheeks, but a hard edge still darkened his face, casting eerie shadows down the curves. It sent Beyond's guard up, his hackles raised.

'Kira-kun…..does not like being manipulated.' The thought rolled through his head, joined by a blurred sense of worry and amusement. 'He knew I was trying to seduce him.' Beyond snorted. 'Figures. He's too damn pretty not to have been hit on before.'

The fingers in his hair flexed and Beyond hissed under his breath. Dammit, was Kira a fucking mind reader or something? "You're right. If I had the eyes, I could see anyone's lifespan," Raito drawled, and Beyond could all but see the persuasive charm melting over him. The poison once strengthening his tongue shifted, carrying a sweet bite to it, and it literally drove tiny prickles into his skin with each damn syllable. Raito was deliberately teetering upon the line drawn between seductive and dominating, neither swinging one full way or the other, a fact Beyond was becoming dangerously aware of. 'He uses seduction to get what he wants. Heh, much like myself.'

Raito was entirely aware of Beyond's faint attraction to him, and now he was exploiting it, just as Beyond had been. Of course, it had only been a gnawing suspicion when he'd done it, since Kira refused to respond with any other method but hatred and fury, while Beyond had made it very clear he was intrigued by the younger teen. And being the little genius he was, Raito had deduced what would make him tick, like the blasted smile on his lips and the dangerous tension hovering around him. Each exploratory rasp to his voice was giving him more and more information….resisting the urge to burst into laughter, he leaned his head into Raito's hand and purred silkily, carefully gauging the teen's reaction. If Raito wanted to know what turned him on, then he was in for a huge surprise. Domination from the partner was hot as hell, yes, but he had other plans for the delicious little minx sprawled out on the floor. It didn't even matter anymore that his original plans had involved kidnapping L and torturing him to death, enjoying some fun bloodshed and mauled innards. All thoughts of the detective had been promptly forgotten, replaced with far more fascinating ones revolving around the slant eyed boy with gleaming auburn hair and a vicious streak as black and twisted as his heart. Raito…was far more entertaining than L had ever been, and he actively engaged him…was doing so now. L never cared, even when they were both at Whammy's. His mind had been so corrupted with thoughts of justice and criminals that it made Beyond want to puke. Sure, he was the smartest man in the world, but the challenge Beyond had been lusting after for so long had been taken. Funny how it wasn't in the least bit depressing.

"So…Kira-kun could see anyone's lifespan," he repeated, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Nails scratched his scalp when he rubbed his head on Raito's palm again, the fingers roughly sifting into his wild hair and bringing the growl alive on his lips. "Even…"

"Yours…." Raito finished, his smile turning wicked. "I could kill you in a heartbeat." Pulling Beyond closer, he flicked his tongue out and ran it up a pale jaw line, teeth nicking ever so gently. "I suppose today's your lucky day then," he whispered by his ear, grazing the lobe with his canines. "I have no intention of gaining the eyes, nor do I plan on revealing my method of killing to you."

Beyond licked his jowls, a stunned silence stabbing his chest. He'd been expecting persuasion, perhaps some healthy molestation from the younger boy, but Kira had completely left him stumped, revealing his intentions (or lack thereof) so bluntly. Not that any of that seemed to have an effect on the claws digging into his scalp. "-none at all?"

Chuckling, Raito shook his head. "At such a high cost to gain the eyes, it's far more convenient for me to remain as I am." The air around them heated up, turning stifling, and Beyond felt a dull strain against his pants as the teenager traced a finger across his face, outlining the dark circles he'd amplified with makeup. "And obviously I wouldn't reveal my plan to you, a complete stranger," he kissed Beyond's cheek with a smirk. "Although considering you already know my name, what with those lovely eyes of yours…."

"Kira-kun wants to know my name." Licking Raito's mouth, Beyond slid across the marble and leaned into the shadow of a pillar. Behind him he could hear the music and dancing still occurring and smirked, cocking a brow at the teen. "Well then, let's make a deal shall we….?" Drifting off, he grinned at the disheveled teenager sitting across from him. If the little god wanted his name, then he could have it. By the time he could put the knowledge to use, Beyond would have the brat wrapped around his little finger; Raito wouldn't _want_ to kill him. "I'll give you my name…..if Kira-kun gives me something in return."

A shadow falling over his face, Raito frowned at him. "I believe that I already told you once; I won't disclose how I'm killing criminals. If you're as smart as you make yourself out to be then figure it out yourself."

"Aww….and I was sooo hoping Kira-kun would tell me." Pouting mockingly, Beyond cupped his chin in a hand, eying the teen and all but undressing him with his eyes. "Nono, I had something much more….._interesting_ in mind."

"Interesting….?"

Going silent, Raito ran a hand through his hair. Clearly he was analyzing the situation, Beyond thought, and it put a grin on his face. 'He's trying to decide what I want…but do I even know what that is anymore?' Quickly he considered it, the answer almost painstakingly obvious. 'I want him. He has to be mine.' His grin curving into a malicious smirk, he bent forward on his knees and halfway crawled towards the brunette, reaching a pale hand out to him. "I'll give you my name, Kira-kun."

"And in exchange….? What do you want," Raito murmured, glancing at his hand and then back up at him. Beyond leaned closer, his fingertips nearly grazing Raito's chest, and the teen's face turned pale pink, the answer clear in his eyes.

"I believe Kira-kun already knows what I want," Beyond licked his lips, sweeping his hand down and gritting his teeth at the feel of silky cloth beneath his fingers. A dark blush dusted the lengths of Raito's cheeks as Beyond fisted the tail of the shirt and lifted it, revealing an inch of taut stomach and golden skin. Salivating, he ran a snowy finger in a playful pattern around the gentle dip of his hip. "_You_, Kira-kun." Taking a soft pause, Beyond savored a mouthful of the skin, running his tongue across it and groaning out his offer. "My name…for your body."

And there it was. The cards had been laid out on the table for both to see; now it was up to Raito to decide whether or not to accept, or turn away and forget all about him. It was an interesting deal he offered, not that his intentions weren't suspicious, especially when he was molesting Raito in fucking public and only feet away from a continuing party. He wouldn't be surprised if Raito questioned his motives and refused the deal, even with his name up as bait. 'Kira-kun is smart; he could figure out who I am, with a little research.' The sex wasn't really all that good an offer either, since he was a complete stranger and in all honesty a potential enemy. 'Kira-kun has no reason to-'

"It's a deal."

Beyond's lungs froze over, a startled gasp escaping his lips. "….oh?" Pulling away from the taut belly beneath his mouth, he ran the words through his head again, stunned at the cocky smile being fixated on him. 'Kira-kun….said yes.' His mind was immediately filled with the tangled whirl of thoughts, all surrounding the auburn haired teen. The brat had to be messing with him. It was a ploy, it had to be. The manipulative edge was clear in his eyes…..Beyond frowned, glancing the boy up and down, his gaze quickly catching on Raito's. That was the problem though, wasn't it? Raito wasn't trying to hide his eagerness, nor the deceptive edge. If anything, he was making it blatantly obvious. "…Kira-kun is a very strange creature," he tilted his head oddly, gnawing unconsciously at his lower lip.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Raito leaned forward on his palms, his golden lips curling wickedly at the corners. "You know, you should be happy. You've been making it fairly obvious how much you want me," his gaze drifted downwards, sweeping over the groin of Beyond's jeans, "and here I am offering myself to you. I was expecting gratitude, maybe even a thank you." Lithe fingers came up and entwined with Beyond's, curved nails grazing delicately down the lengths of his wrists. Pulling the older boy to his feet, Raito drew them deeper into the shadows, lashes sultrily hooding his eyes as he pressed his back to the cold wall. "Don't tell me you're backing down now," he wrapped his arms around Beyond's neck, hissing eagerly into his ear. "Maybe I was wrong, but I was under the impression that you were attracted to me."

His arousal pressing eagerly against his jeans, Beyond slammed the brunette against the wall, palms on either side of his head. "Perhaps I'm manipulating you, Kira-kun." Bending over, their heights nearly symmetrical, he nosed the crook of Raito's neck. "Ever consider that, my delicious little murderer? Maybe after I've gotten what I want, I plan to kill you."

Staring up at him, a caramel brow arched and Raito let out a soft laugh. "You took the words right out of my mouth." He dropped his arms, letting his hands lazily caress Beyond's slender hips. Beyond growled warningly as one began to drift towards his groin, but it stopped short and pressed to his chest, tan fingers like silk against the rough cloth. "But you didn't deny being attracted to me." Raito grinned, thrusting his nails. "So…." Tilting his head down, shadows brushing like ink around his eyes and cheeks, he gave the man a searing look and fisted his shirt. "Why don't you show us both how much you want me…?"

Beyond's chest flooded with heat at that, his hands slowly coming up to glide over the curves of Raito's legs. Leaning close, he breathed a growl against soft lips and grazed his teeth over the tender flesh, piercing ruby eyes with his own. "It'd be my pleasure, _darling_." All thoughts of the surrounding party that remained blissfully unaware of their encounter, the Kira case, and even L himself faded to dust as Beyond gripped Raito's chin and forced him into a brutalizing kiss. Their mouths meshed sloppily, tongues eagerly thrusting against one another, and Beyond groaned at the feel of blood running down his chin from the harsh slashing of sharp teeth. "Kira…" he dug his nails in as Raito pulled away and licked at the crimson stream, the pink appendage lapping eagerly at his skin. Smoldering eyes slitted into a fiery stare and the wet tongue moved farther up his jaw, canines leaving tingling trails of pain up his cheek. "Kira-kun….is a little minx," Beyond snarled lowly, grabbing a handful of sepia tresses and jerking the teen backwards. Saliva trickled down his cheek but he ignored it, the taste of blood rich on his lips and tongue. Across from him, remaining surprisingly docile in his grip, Raito flashed a wickedly evil little grin and licked his lips, removing the sanguine.

'Kira-kun likes to tease,' Beyond quickly bit the teenager's tongue when it began its sweep over his bottom lip, hearing a muffled yelp come from the younger boy. 'He dominates through sex. So unlike Lawli.' Inwardly cringing at the remembrance of the detective's less than appealing moans of pain and dull grey eyes, Beyond pulled Raito to him and pressed their mouths together again, the music overhead drumming softly in the background. 'Face to face, murderer and judge…' Beyond thrusted his tongue into the soft wetness of his enemy's mouth, groaning at the harsh taste of coffee and apples overpowering his own. 'I think…Kira-kun and I have a lot in common….'

"Ahh-_aghhh_…" a breathy moan rumbled against his lips and Raito leaned back on the cool wall, sweat trickling and piercing dull lines on his flawless cheeks. His moans were music to Beyond's ears, each pulsing note driving him closer and closer to the brink of insanity.

"Kira-kun…." pulling back slightly, he tilted Raito's face up and kissed him hard, tan fingers feathering over his waist. "…..do you want me?"

Raito's head lulled weakly, but the hard gaze burned ever bright while he managed a soft nod. "That should be obvious." Giving him a cruel smile, Raito leaned on him and Beyond's arms seemed to naturally wrap around the slighter boy, possessive nails raking down the perfect curve of his spine. Raito moaned at the contact, blurred pleasure marring his features as Beyond kissed down his neck, pulling aside the collar of his dress shirt. "Mmm-" growling with pleasure, Raito titled his head and Beyond smirked against his shoulder blade, making it a point to abrade his teeth on the silky skin before leaning up to his full height, the slouch vanishing from his posture with ease.

"A moaner hmm?" Beyond didn't give the teen time to respond; pushing Raito away, he shoved his hands in his jean pockets and clucked his tongue thoughtfully. "It'd be such a pity to have to smother such pretty sounds. Perhaps Kira-kun and I should….relocate..?"

Relocate; a vague way of asking 'will you leave with me?' Beyond lowered his head, feathery bangs lazily cloaking his eyes, and he heard the brunette shift behind him when he turned away. "Kira-kun is welcome to depart with me. I would feel…_honored_, to be accompanied by such a fascinating creature." Glancing at Raito over his shoulder, he cocked a brow in a cheeky leer and extended his hand. Raito didn't move for several heart wrenching moments, his cattish eyes admiring the scene with painful scrutiny, but Beyond nearly growled his restrained excitement as tan fingers slid over his palm and clenched. No words were spoken as he began maneuvering his way between the pillars, tugging the teen along behind him. The hotel's decorative pillars clustered around the ballroom provided him with plenty of shelter from wavering eyes, as it likely would have appeared odd, such an usual pair being seen together. But still…. 'This is dangerous….Lawli has eyes all over this place.' Beyond spotted several security cameras in his peripheral vision and growled curses under his breath. He'd been planning to tamper with the security cameras in his original plan, even going so far as to handsomely pay off the security guards watching them so they would disregard anything…unusual that occurred during the evening. Clenching Raito's hand tightly in his own, Beyond gnawed at his lip and licked eagerly at the coppery blood his teeth spilled. At least they weren't required to travel far; he'd acquired a room in the hotel right down the street. Not wise necessarily, considering the closeness, but life would be so utterly _boring_ without a few chaotic factors to make it interesting.

Beyond halted suddenly, a warm body slamming into his when he whirled around. "Kira-kun, will you be able to devise a plan in order to explain all this to Lawli?" Gripping his shoulders, Beyond bent down and saw the cogs twisting in that genius mind. Of course he could; Kira likely already had five different scenarios planned out, and each one was likely to work.

"Don't underestimate me," Raito replied coyly, flicking an absent speck of lint off his arm. "I'm a healthy teenage boy who enjoys spending time with his friends. I'm sure L will understand my needing to relieve myself of such bothersome desires. How else can I apply all of my focus to catching Kira?" Arrogance gleaming in his eyes, he smirked at Beyond. "Misa will delay him as long as possible, or at least until her temper gets ahead of her and she storms off. I already told her I had a prior engagement to take care of, and my parents are well aware I'll be out all night. Everything is going according to plan."

Odd how Beyond had a strange feeling that he'd be hearing that again. "Such a naughty boy. I had no idea how devious you could be, Kira-kun." Heh. That was a fucking lie. He knew all too well the clever mind reflected in those bloodstained eyes; it was a mirror image of his own. But Raito had caged his mind long ago, and with it the ferocity Beyond could sense laying dormant beneath that pretty boy exterior. It had been hinted at with every possessive slash of Raito's teeth, and even now he could see it burning like a fire in the boy's veins. That rage and emotion were partly what drew Beyond to him.

"Really?" His expression turned disbelieving and Raito jerked his hand back when Beyond made to move. "Well now, I can't have that." He turned to the wall, scanning the marble sections with nonchalant ease.

"What're you up to," Beyond's voice shifted slightly, the warning purr echoing darkly. Raito merely sneered and, pushing aside an elaborate velvet curtain, palmed a piece of marble tile; with a soft click it slid open, revealing a dark square in the middle of the gleaming marble. "….." leaning down on one knee Beyond peered inside. "Ohoh. Kira-kun has a few tricks up his sleeve does he?"

Raito shrugged, though a hint of a grin was present on his lips. "I came to this party prepared. Such an upper scale hotel was bound to have secret exits in case of emergency, especially one as old as this. I merely did some research and asked around, found out if there was one located in here."

"Asked around huh….?" Glancing up at the brunette, Beyond leaned forward and peered into the black abyss, his shinigami eyes quickly adjusting. It was a long passageway, and even from this far away he could see twists, turns, and a few stairs littering the cobweb strewn hall. "Kira-kun probably swayed a few people into telling him with that pretty little face of his. With looks like that I bet no one even wondered why you were asking such an odd question, ehh?" He chuckled and slipped into the darkness. Raito followed after him, ducking his head and slipping into the passage.

"Of course not. No one ever questions that which appears normal." He shut the door behind him and they were plunged into darkness, but soon enough pale lights flickered into place on the wall. "Good, the lights work." Stepping past him Raito laid a hand on Beyond's arm, his eyes dimmed in the faint light. "The building schematics said this passageway leads all throughout the hotel. We should be able to find our way relatively well."

Beyond chuckled. "Is it a habit of yours to locate secret passageways in all of the buildings you visit?" Moving behind him, his expression shifting into a playful grin, he trailed his fingers down the length of Raito's spine. "Or maybe Kira-kun wanted something like this to happen," he hissed, taking pleasure in the goosebumps breaking the smooth contours of his neck. "What a kinky little god you are…"

"Be quiet. I had no such interest." A cold glare was tossed his way and Raito took off down the hallway. "I just believe in being prepared."

"I'm sure that was the case," Beyond purred agreeably, his lips curving at the spread of pale peach on Raito's cheekbones. He'd embarrassed him! That thought alone shot heat straight through his belly. "After all, it's not as if Kira-kun could ever have expected our current situation taking place." Jamming his hands deep into his pockets and admiring the smooth curve of Raito's neck, Beyond felt the slick sensation of metal against his fingertips and wrapped his hand around it. "…..so, Kira-kun." Raito tossed him a look, his eyes widening slightly when Beyond grabbed his arm.

"Wha-what're you doing?" He growled warily. "Let go."

Feigning ignorance, the older man pressed himself taut to Raito's back and splayed his hand over a muscled chest. With a push of his hips Raito went stumbling forward, his arms stopping his body from being crushed completely against the icy wall. "Kira-kun, why are you doing this," Beyond brushed a finger up the curve of his shoulder, his breath blowing hotly over Raito's ear. "It can't just be for the sex, though I can promise you little god," he purred sweetly, "in that department you'll find no faults." Hips pressed tauter to a curved backside, Beyond's growls deepening in his throat. "So do enlighten me if you will. Why is the self acclaimed God of the new world even considering involving himself with a serial killer?"

Horror quickly blossomed on Raito's face, fury following soon after. "….S-serial killer?"

Oh yes, Raito had no idea that he was a murderer. It wasn't as if the Los Angeles case would've been infamous in Japan, and it was far more likely that Kira was eliminating criminals a bit closer to home before going halfway across the world. Beyond cackled with delight, fisting the knife in his pocket and letting the blade sink slowly into his palm. "Tut tut. Kira-kun should be aware of these kinds of matters! After all, shouldn't a god have some sort of sixth sense when such a scary criminal is within distance?" Blood oozing down his injured hand, he grabbed Raito by the hair and jerked his head back, laughing at the play of emotions raging war on his features. "A criminal, Kira-kun, who has the ability to knock little gods off their pedestals," he grinned mockingly and bent close, pressing his lips harshly to the teen's mouth in a stifling kiss.

Raito gasped a response, the sound of scratching nails on marble echoing in the hallway. "Ughh, no-! Get away!" Teeth ripped into his lip, hot blood trickling down Beyond's chin. Shuddering at the pain, he thrusted his groin forward and threw his head back with a snarl as the pressure deliciously tormented his erection.

"No, I don't think I will. Kira-kun offered himself to me, and I'm not about to turn back when I'm _sooo_ close to getting what I want." Kissing down Raito's neck, Beyond pulled at the front of his shirt, polished buttons slipping annoyingly between his fingers. "But it was rather cruel of me, keeping such an important fact from you. I suppose I could be kind and introduce myself now, since Kira-kun seems ready to suffer the same fate as all of his poor victims." Jerking open the neckline, he smeared his bloody palm down the silken planes of the brunette's stomach. "I'm Beyond Birthday, but you can call me Beyond. Address me as anything else and I'll slit that pretty throat of yours without a second thought."

Raito shivered in his arms, shock and rage coloring his face with a pale blush. "Is that your real name," he growled lowly, the fury in his eyes trickling red light down his cheeks like blood. Beyond paused, admiring the sight with a purr on his lips, and then gave him a cruel, hard smile.

"Kira-kun will just have to find out for himself." Withdrawing his stained hand from its home within the teen's shirt, Beyond had Raito slammed face first into the wall with the knife blade pressed to his throat in a split second. "That is, if I don't kill you first." The tip of the knife scoured his flesh, delicately tracing the spidery veins with a chuckle from Beyond. "Better to die that rot in prison," he giggled, pressing Raito tighter against the wall.

"…you won't kill me." Raito's quiet voice gave him pause, dribbles of blood pooling around the imbedded blade and sliding lazily down his throat. Glancing at him over his shoulder, Raito shot his hand up and gripped Beyond's wrist, cold eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "You won't do it."

"Oh? Kira-kun presumes much…" Beyond didn't stop him as the teen turned, his back jamming against the wall, and wrapped a slender arm around his neck. Tan fingers sifted none too gently through his unruly hair, tugging the black strands every which way, and he allowed it, the blade falling from its position against Raito's neck and returning to his pocket.

Odd as it seemed, perhaps it wasn't without justification that Kira presumed to deny his threats. While the possibility of him killing the auburn haired boy was still rather high, it was drastically plummeting with each and every second Beyond stared into those beautiful crimson irises. He had no interest in killing Yagami Raito. Not anymore, if he ever truly did. Raito's presence had not only intoxicated him; it'd _enthralled _him. He was attracted to him, manipulative bastard that he was, and had a dark urge to possess him. That golden flesh was rightfully his, his to mark, taste, even cut if he saw fit. How he didn't no, nor did he truly care, but Beyond could feel the strands of fate connecting him to the teenager. They were thin, gossamer, yet their potential was limitless. Raito…._Kira_…one entity, born in a time where murder and injustice ran wild, was touched by the same hand that had graced and cursed Beyond with his shinigami eyes. "Kira-kun." He stared down at the beautiful boy trapped between him and the wall; they were the same. "I have another question."

Raito looked ready to question him, but kept his mouth shut and instead gave him a cunning little smile that was more coy than anything. Grinning at the subtle display of self control, Beyond held up his bloody palm and waggled two fingers. "Two murderers meet face to face. One's obsessed with justice, the other….well, lets just say the other has more bloody intentions," he snickered at that, admiring the cruel way the teen stared at him. "What should the first little murderer do? Run away…?" Cupping his face, Beyond marked Raito's skin with the scarlet liquid, bloody fingerprints marring the canvas he was making of the teen's face. "Or maybe," his voice vanishing and replacing itself with a seductive drawl, he kissed and licked down the side of Raito's neck, laughing inwardly as blunt fingernails dug into the dusty expanses of the wall behind them. "Maybe Kira-kun, oops, sorry," Beyond cackled wickedly, "maybe _murderer _number one wants what murderer number two offers regardless of their differences." A serious expression suddenly overcame the teasing glint in his eyes and Beyond crushed Raito to him, his mouth inches away from capturing his yet again. "Can you lay aside our differences for the moment, Kira-kun? Can you forget who you are, who I am…?" His mouth hovered ever closer, eyes wide with worry, curiosity, and finally arousal. "Show me your true colors, Kira-kun," Beyond whispered against Raito's lips, hot air moistening them with beads of perspiration. "Give me what I want. A deal's a deal. I gave you my name after all, so you can easily kill me later."

"If you don't kill me first," Raito threw in, and a hot tongue licked the crease between Beyond's lips. That was all the consent Beyond needed. Fisting Raito's hair tighter and gripping his waist, the older man smirked.

"A fight then."

"Winner takes all," the teen finished, already pulling Beyond down for another kiss. Before their mouths clashed Beyond ripped his nails into chestnut hair, aroused at the gasp of pain Raito released.

"I look forward to winning, Kira-kun," he hissed, poisonous honey gliding down his tongue, and pounced on the younger. The wall claimed them harshly, likely bruising Raito's back, but Beyond uncaringly pushed him harder against the marble and ravished the hot wetness of the teen's mouth. Groans of pleasure rumbled in his throat as he entwined his tongue around a smaller, though gloriously flexible, other and slashed his teeth into sore skin, blood oozing forth from the wounds. Beyond sucked at it hungrily, tasting the richness of Raito in his mouth. Raito eagerly kissed him back, running his own tongue across Beyond's lips and dipping into his mouth as well, while hands worked their way beneath his white shirt and began to admire pale flesh. "Mmm…" Beyond purred at the touch, his mouth moving down an already reddened neck to the untouched velvetiness of his shoulder and paying it homage.

"Ahh," Raito clawed down his spine at the feel of sharp teeth claiming him, his dark eyes growing bright and slitted at the sight of red rolling down his chest in streaming tendrils, only to be lapped at by Beyond's tongue. "Fuck-" he touched the wall for support, letting his eyes close in ecstasy.

Every breath, every moan; Beyond was aware of them all. His gaze never left the brunette's face while he bent down and savored the liquid he'd spilled with his teeth, and his lips only widened in sync with the intensity of Raito's cries. To think, he'd taken what was surely a masked and feral creature and returned to it the very primal instincts it had so long been denying. Beyond knew Raito had never indulged in such dark, sinful expressions of that wildness, instead choosing to lock them away, and it was with a grin on his face that he took a rosy nipple between his teeth, biting gently. He would ruin that mask Raito had created, force him to reveal the monster within. "Give me more, Kira-kun…" he kissed the bud, his teeth glittering dangerously in the light. "I wanna hear you scream."

Panting hard, Raito lowered his head and through the shadow of lengthy bangs Beyond saw narrow eyes glowing bright red. "Give me a reason to do it then," the teen all but threw the challenge at him, his hands curling possessively around the span of Beyond's waist and pushing his shirt up.

"I'll do more than that." Beyond captured Raito's wrists in one hand and tossed them aside, a toothy grin on his face. Grabbing the stained fabric of his shirt he tore it off, baring the ivory skin that was both flawless and marred with faint scars. Raito stared at them, but Beyond didn't mind; best he see the imperfections his miscalculation and L's arrogance had cost him. "Kira-kun appears stunned," he muttered noncomittedly, and his body shivered as it was touched by soft fingertips that slowly drifted over his torso and hovered above the scars, hesitant.

"Scars-" pursing his lips, Raito frowned and the warmer flesh made contact with his skin, making Beyond groan with arousal. "What did you do," the fingertips grew bold and leisurely traveled the length of the scars, Raito's expression turning colder and colder. "This is all because of him, isn't-"

Beyond bit the nipple he'd previously been kissing, strangling the statement when Raito bent backwards and his hands scrambled to support himself. "Kira-kun, do keep your mind on the situation at hand," Beyond clucked his tongue lightly, matching the teen's heated stare and snickering. "I'd like to have your head filled only with thoughts of me, preferably doing something like this." His mouth completely enclosed the tightening bud and he sucked hard, his fangs scraping the tip. Raito groaned, fisting his hair and trying to jerk him away, but Beyond was much stronger than the teen whose warm flesh he was savoring. He easily withdrew the hand from his hair and pinned it above Raito's head, smirking around his nipple.

"Fucking prat," Raito grumbled and Beyond cackled gleefully, his own fingers curled like claws above a molten gold chest.

"Now Kira-kun, you disappoint me. I was hoping for a more creative insult, little god."

Raito's left eye twitched at the mocking nickname, but his smile remained and actually grew an inch or so. "So sorry to disappoint." In a move of flexibility that would rival-and earn the jealously of-any gymnast he placed both hands against the wall and kicked his legs up, hitting Beyond flat in the chest with the heels of his shoes. Gasping for breath, Beyond stumbled backwards, holding a hand to his aching torso.

"Wha-" pain radiated throughout his body, the faint stirrings of a bruise unfolding within his skin, and Beyond slowly looked from his chest to the brunette standing proudly before him.

"Well, you seemed upset that I wasn't being creative enough, so I decided to stir things up a bit." Raito offered, his hips swaying in a rather sexy rhythm as he strolled over to the fallen Beyond and climbed on top of him. His long legs straddled Beyond's hips, squeezing gently, and Beyond had a faint thought of how easy it would be to rid him of his pants and thrust into him. "Besides…" his hands touching the floor on either side of Beyond's head, Raito bent down and coyly ran his tongue around the curve of his mouth, only using the faintest of brushes. "We made this a challenge."

Oh, Raito was pushing it….Beyond spat curse after curse under his breath, so poisonous a snake charmer would've been made to fall. He was itching to punish the brat for daring to perform such a stunt, no matter how arousing it was, and yet….Beyond let his hand fall. Perhaps punishment wasn't what his little god needed; a healthy dose of reality would do the job instead. "Kira-kun seems to like violence," he cocked his head to the side and licked his lips, keeping a void expression on his face while the brunette on top of him turned wary. "And what a temper! Hard to believe it took you seventeen years to start killing people." And score; Raito's triumphant grin turned upside down, fury and something akin to sadness mingling in his eyes. Beyond smirked, gliding his hands up Raito's thighs. "Do you think I can't see that bloodlust in your eyes," he slid them farther up, his thumbs drawing erotic lines on the inner side of his legs. "Kira-kun can hide it from everybody else, but I see right past that innocent façade of yours. Beneath the skin, you're as much a monster as I am."

"I am no such-"

Gripping the teen's hips, Beyond thrusted himself upward and rubbed their groins together. Raito threw his head back, his eyes going wide, and Beyond grabbed the opportunity and unfastened the front of the brunette's pants, his other hand sliding the dress shirt down his shoulders and slender arms to the floor. "Oh but you are, darling Kira-kun! And I think you know that, deep down." Velvety flesh glistened like gold in the pale light, shimmering gently, and he had an urge to mar it….so he did. Beyond slid his nails up the planes as warning before tearing them down the length of Raito's chest, grinning with unveiled triumph at the bloody marks he left behind. "Kira-kun looks good in red," he snickered, and the younger boy came off his pleasure filled stupor and glanced down at the five lines trickling sanguine down his chest.

"…." for a moment his eyes were shrouded with fury, but then his anger seemed to cool, a wry smile twisting his lips. "Kind of possessive, marking me in such a way," Raito caressed his cheek, making Beyond shiver with anticipation.

"Are you complaining?" He snaked his hand around the nape of Raito's neck and pulled him down until their chests were flush, blood smearing a wet line on his skin. Fingers dug into Beyond's waist, surprisingly strong, and made him smirk against the teen's skin and latch his mouth onto a curved collarbone, sucking hard. "You're strong Kira-kun. Surprising, considering your…ahh…smaller stature." When red eyes turned on him, bitter cold yet blazing with fire, Beyond bit down and Raito's anger dissolved with a heavy gasp. It was amusing, him drawing such sounds from the arrogant teen, but those pretty little noises weren't enough to quench his desire. Not nearly enough.

Careful to keep his gaze on the face currently contorted with pleasure above him, Beyond rolled his hips upward and hissed as they melded seamlessly with Raito's, his erections straining against an equally large bulge in black dress pants. "Kira-kun….is aroused." Beyond cupped his hand around it, his lips morphing into a sadistic grin. "Get off on murderers do you?"

Silence, and then a breathy laugh came from above. "Not quite." A honeyed palm collided with his wrist, fingers curving around it tight as manacles. Beyond's arousal was pushed to its limits at the sinful look Raito gave him, not that he showed any outward signs of it.

"Oh? Do elaborate," Beyond ran a hand down his back, tracing the curve of Raito's spine with his fingertips. The brunette bowed into the touch, a purr of satisfaction in his throat, and began kissing the side of Beyond's neck, working his way quickly down the pale torso. "Ahh-" Beyond arched off the floor the closer and closer Raito's mouth came to the waistband of his jeans, his expression turning murderous and pleasure shrouded when Raito paused an inch or so away from the target he wanted the brat to focus his attentions upon. "You little tease," he slid a hand into satiny hair and ripped the mahogany locks, forcing that damnable mouth away from his skin. "You think I'll let you torment me, Kira-kun?"

Uncaring when his hair was painfully tugged, Raito leaned back down and pressed open mouth kisses to the pale indention of Beyond's hip, cruelly grazing his teeth over it. "Hai." Administering a faint bite before pushing himself up far enough so that their irises clashed, Raito sneered. "Of course you will. You're too far gone to object…." he cocked a brow and pressed his knee to Beyond's clothed erection, rubbing gently, "nor do I think you'd even want to at this point. I can be very persuasive after all."

Well…Beyond felt ripples of pleasure rolling down his spine from the silken voice and shuddered, closing his eyes. The brunette certainly had a….solid grasp on what turned him on. 'Lawli _never _acted like this. Raito….he's a fucking spitfire.'

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

However, that didn't excuse the brat from his actions. Beyond opened his eyes, reveling in the beautiful creature sprawled on all fours above him, and an eagerness sprung to life in his chest. Raito was intelligent, would likely figure out his little scheme within a few minutes. Beyond grinned; but not in time to stop him. "If Kira-kun insists upon trying to prove himself, then I'll gladly lay here and allow him to try." Crossing his arms behind his head, Beyond raised an impatient brow and fixated his gaze upon the teen's bruised, bloodied lips. If things went his way, he'd get to feel those lips some more, and then show the little god exactly why he should never cross Beyond Birthday. "Well," he growled impatiently when the teen remained still, his mouth hovering above Beyond's hipbone. "If Kira-kun has no interest in doing such a thing, then get off so I can show you," he flashed his teeth in a wide grin, "the _proper _way it's done."

"You'll do no such thing." Flashing him a dirty look, Raito unbuttoned his baggy jeans, time creeping to a halt as he pulled them down. Beyond didn't wear underwear. "…..why am I not surprised you go commando," Raito grumbled, his wide eyes focused on the large protusion jutting upwards between Beyond's thighs.

"Kira-kun should try it sometime. It's much more comfortable." Beyond snickered, shifting his hips lazily. Raito caught the movement and growled under his breath, glancing from him to his member and anxiously licking his lips. "You seem a little…..nervous, Kira-kun." Uncrossing his arms Beyond ran a hand down the teen's leg in a mocking example of comfort. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

The bitter silence was all the answer Beyond needed. 'Kira-kun's a virgin,' he smiled at the thought, his cock painfully hardening. 'I'm Kira-kun's first.' Which meant that Lawli hadn't managed to yet sink his teeth into him. This golden flesh was his and his alone to mar and maim, and that thought gave Beyond a delicious feeling inside. "I'm honored," he hummed playfully, his fingers grazing the tender underside of Raito's knee through his pants. Raito shuddered, arousal beginning to glaze his eyes, and slowly reached a hand out and touched him. His fingers were like silk on his fevered skin, and they grew more bold and completely encased him in their warmth, squeezing gently. "Ahhh…." Beyond grabbed the brunette's hip and groaned at the intimate touch. For a virgin, Raito certainly had a good understanding of what to do.

"…" Raito watched him as his hand slid up and down, the stiff member in his grasp growing harder and making him let out a faint gasp. "Oh-"

Beyond dragged him down by his hair and kissed him hard, Raito's hand clenching reflexively around him. But as he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth, Raito's body turned lax and he all but layed on top of him, the grip fading to the barest of touches alongst his cock. "Kira-kun…." tugging his head back, Beyond smirked at him, twisting sepia hairs playfully and giving Raito a quick peck on the lips. "Since you're ignorant to the ways of pleasure, allow me to teach you." Reaching back between his legs Beyond grabbed Raito's hand and pulled it away from his cock, kissing the slender fingers. Raito's flesh had a delicious flavor to it, almost similar to his scent, and Beyond sucked the tip of his middle finger into his mouth, all too aware of the erection pressing into his thigh.

"Ahh-teach me-?" Shivering, his eyes rolling back in his head, Raito bit his lip and stifled a moan. "Sure this isn't for your own pleasure?"

'Cunning Kira-kun.' Biting his fingertip, Beyond snickered. What better way to corrupt the unbridling youth than to introduce him into the world he'd only grazed with his claws? "Perhaps." Without a warning he shoved the teen off of him and pinned him to the floor. "Guess you'll just have to find out." Raito turned red at that, the blush heavily staining his cheeks. And yet, even with the darkening complexion, nothing took away from the vengeful gleam in his eyes, nor the sadistic nature Beyond could see rearing its head from within. "Such a pity," he murmured, and Raito tossed him a strange look. Before he could begin to question just what he was talking about, Beyond laid a finger over the boy's lips and smirked. "Your victims, Kira-kun. They never received the honor of seeing this side of you."

"And what side would that be," Raito retorted. Beyond snickered and traced lush lips with his finger, pleased by the sultry stare he received as payment.

"Why, isn't it obvious?" Deliberately being playful, he kneeled over Raito and lowered himself until their faces were inches apart again and dropped the mischievous façade, a slight rumble, nearly a purr, in his throat. "Kira-kun may not see it, but he has a very…..sadistic nature."

"I have no such-"

Beyond glared at him, and much to his surprise the teen cowed and shut his mouth. "Oh but you do. You do, Kira-kun!" Sliding the finger down Raito's collarbone, Beyond jabbed a nail into the underside of his throat. "You try to hide it beneath that pretty boy mask, but I see right through you, Kira-kun. I think Lawli does too." A feral grin on his lips, he stretched seamlessly and rubbed his groin across the teen's, their hips melding flawlessly. "You have a monster in your eyes. It feeds off your anger, your _pleasure_," he hissed, continuing the sinewy, snakish curving of his spine. Raito fought to throw him off, his hands delivering blows onto Beyond's head and shoulders, and Beyond allowed the abuse to continue with a grin. "Kira-kun is letting it out…" jabbing a bloody finger into a tan silked chest and smearing it with scarlet ooze, he kissed along Raito's shoulder as their groins were flushed together again and again. "Mmm…." Beyond jerked the teen's hips up, his nails digging roughly into the thin material of Raito's pants.

"…." Raito's slitted eyes were glowing red and grew brighter with each tug of Beyond's hands, pants slowly being pulled down his narrow hips. "Enjoying yourself," he growled.

Looking up from his task, Beyond leered. "Aren't you?" His red eyes narrowed at the sight of the velvet gold of Raito's thighs, a hiss twisted his mouth into a grin and Beyond ripped his nails down the lengths of those long legs, marking them with blazing red-pink lines. Raito groaned in pain, glaring hotly and slamming a fist into his shoulder.

"Watch yourself," he snarled, "deal or no deal, I won't hesitate to kill you now if you continue this-this brutality!"

Beyond heard the threat, the utter seriousness in Raito's tone, and yet burst into laughter. "You…you're threatening me?" His laughter grew louder, tears burning in his eyes as his voice warped into sharp, high pitches cackles. "Oh Kira-kun, that's rich!" Beyond leaned back on the teen's hips, shaking as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Little god, do you really expect me to take you seriously?"

"Obviously I do," Raito's words came out clipped, anger dripping from the husky baritone. "And I don't appreciate you calling me that."

"What? Little god?" Beyond licked his lips. "But Kira-kun, it suits you!" Grabbing a golden knee, he lifted Raito's leg and held it suspended, erotically shifting slender thighs until they were open wide. If Raito noticed the compromising position he said nothing. "Besides…." with a growl Beyond stripped the teen of his remaining clothing, leaving only thin boxers behind, and began pulling at his own clothing. Furiously gnawing at his lip, Beyond make quick work of his shirt and unbuttoned his own jeans, searing eyes watching him all the while. "You're not in a position to demand otherwise."

"…..what're you doing?" The words came out hesitant, a layer of suspicion heavily coating them. His shirt nearly torn to shreds by the time Beyond had it off, he threw the fabric to the floor and licked his lips, a wide grin curling them.

"Just what I promised, Kira-kun," he murmured. "I'm going to teach you." Gripping him by the knee again, Beyond admired the smooth curves of the teen's body. Raito was completely bared to him, their clothes scattered across the floor of the hall, and the dim lighting did nothing to damper the gleaming tawniness of Raito's skin, nor the rich mahogany of his sweat soaked hair. Beneath his palm skin was slick with the moisture, giving it a soft glimmer, and Beyond kneeled down to sample the salty liquid. "Mmm, yummy," he licked up Raito's knee, a rough intake of breath coming from the brunette the higher he went. His mouth paused halfway up a golden thigh, and with a sinister growl Beyond bit down. Sharpened teeth easily cut through the tender flesh, forcing him to dodge a potential kick to the face when Raito went scrambling backwards, a loud yelp echoing in the hall.

"What the hell?" Raito pinned a hand to the bleeding crescent etched into his thigh, but Beyond didn't care; he was staring at the bright streaks of red that had awakened along Raito's jaw line. Garnet eyes had even brightened several shades, a now ruby glow peeking out beneath feathered bangs. "What the fuck do you think you're doing," Raito shrieked at him, opening his fingers and revealing the copulous streams of blood trickling down his leg. "How dare you-"

Beyond's gaze darkened, and at a creeping pace he lifted his head and smiled at the teenager, narrowed eyes glimmering dangerously. "Kira-kun liked the pain," he murmured. His smile widening, Beyond cackled with glee. "Lawli's file never mentioned that his precious little suspect was a masochist!"

Raito glared at him. "What are you talking about? I am no such thing! And how would you know what L's file-" a pale hand slapped over his mouth.

"Hush, Kira-kun." Straddling his waist, Beyond slammed the younger boy to the floor, his free hand a manacle around Raito's throat. Leaning close, he dug his nails into the tender area near Raito's jugular and applied pressure, slight tremors tickling his fingertips. "You little masochist. This whole time, you've been getting off on the pain, haven't you?"

"That is _not _true," Raito shouted, nails scratching desperately at his hands. "I'm not a masochist!"

Oh, but he could see the lie behind that. As dominating and evil as Raito played himself off to be, Beyond now knew that deep down, all his delightful little god longed for was to be hurt. He needed someone to maim him, to scar and cut that pretty flesh of his….Beyond chuckled, slashing his nails down. Raito gasped for breath, his expression horrified, and five lines of blood began to curl a path down his skin, the sanguine pooling in the hollow of his throat. "Well, I did tell you to shush," Beyond chastised, giggling. "Kira-kun should really learn to listen, though he probably liked it." He waggled his fingers, admiring the blood underneath his nails. Now that he thought about it, every time he'd tugged Raito's hair, clawed his skin, or even kissed him possessively, Raito had responded in a feral matter, save for this time. Raito really was a masochist, Beyond thought, and let a growl rumble in his throat. Oh what fun he could have with this! "Isn't that right? You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Cold silence was his only reply, besides the black look being shot his way. And yet, even with the rage overtaking Raito's beautiful features, there was a clear hint of lust that had Beyond's cock lurching. "You're crazy." Rubbing his throat, Raito narrowed his eyes at him and pushed him away, reaching for the tattered remains of his clothes. "I never should've agreed to this. You need help, you fucking psychopath." Fingers closed around his shirt, or rather what remained of it, and Beyond watched him try to pull himself together gleefully. "I-"

"You're afraid."

Raito froze, his hunched frame stiffening. Sliding up behind him, Beyond shoving aside tussled caramel strands and kissed his nape. "You think I can't tell what's going on in that screwed up head of yours? You're afraid, afraid of the pleasure you _know_ I can give you." He gently tugged, forcing a gasp from Raito's lips. "Admit it. Kira-kun desires pain," he trailed his lips down the brunette's spine, careful to scrape his teeth alongst the soft ridges. Drawing them up as shivers racked the younger body, Beyond grabbed the curve of Raito's ear in his teeth, gently applying pressure. "You want me to hurt you."

"You're insane!" Raito struggled in his arms, red eyes wildly flashing side to side. "Why would I want such a ridiculous thing?"

Pressing his teeth even harder, Beyond took delight in the way Raito let out a moan, his body arching and sending locks of mahogany to tickle Beyond's chin and jaw. "Because you're a masochist, Kira-kun," he sighed mockingly. "Don't you pay attention?" Giving a tsking cluck of his tongue, the older man stabbed Raito's sides with his nails, halting any sort of resistance. "Well, now that I have it," Beyond growled in his ear, catching the web-like gleam of garnet streaking the teen's gaze, "maybe I should prove to you why you're a masochist, Kira-kun." Careful to keep one arm firm around Raito's middle, he reached into the baggy pocket of his jeans and withdrew the blade he carried on him, shiny metal flashing in the weak light. "What do you think?"

"…no-no!" Raito immediately resumed his squirming, shouts of what-to anyone else-sounded like fear echoing in the cavernous halls. He grew frantic when Beyond cackled and dangled the knife before him, and then the blade touched his shoulder, gliding up the curve of his neck. "You bastard! What about our deal?" Raito's eyes shimmered dangerously, a furious scowl warping his face. All traces of fear quickly vanished, replaced with raw, carnal fury, and Beyond shivered at the glorious sight. Damn, that boy unconsciously seemed to know just what turned him on. "How dare you treat me like this, you-you fucking murderer! I should've known better than to listen to you!" Raito slammed an elbow into his chest, jerking the breath right out of his lungs.

Beyond sneered, the curve of his blade itching to slit Raito's throat, but even with the threat Raito continued his tirade. "Let me go! You want to kill me, Beyond Birthday?" The name slipped like poison from his lips, and a shot of pleasure stabbed Beyond's groin. "Face me then! You damn coward!"

Blow after blow hit Beyond's chest, arms and shoulders, and he was only growing more amused with each one. He had a spitfire on his hands! "The deal, Kira-kun, is still on. I have no intention of killing you." He lowered the knife from Raito's throat, who stilled his attack, and traced the point down the contours of his chest. Just because he had no desire to kill him didn't mean that he didn't want to _hurt _him a little bit. "But what a shame!"

"A shame?" Raito frowned at him, his hackles raised, though any fear, or rather rage, at the prospect of impending death had totally cooled. "Do I even want to know what you're talking about?"

His smile innocent, well, as much as he could manage, Beyond stabbed a minute wound into Raito's torso, shallow and barely withdrawing any blood. At his howl of pain, the older man snickered. "You never said anything about no blood play, darling," Beyond laughed, "so I can shed as much of that pretty blood of yours as I want!" Stabbing him again, he reached around and grabbed the stiff erection between Raito's legs. Raito yowled, the sound pure animal lust, and squirmed against him, Beyond's own erection rubbing the crease of his backside. "Ohohoh, look at you," he drew circles on the brunette's golden skin with the knife, only just letting it sink back into one of the wounds. "Kira-kun likes it. Admit it." Beyond drew lines of blood all up and down, the trickles staining the palm he laid beneath them.

Shuddering in his hold, Raito stared at him cattily, his naked form radiating heat and warming Beyond's naturally cool skin. "I admit nothing," he growled, and yet Beyond noticed the teen's unmoving frame, as well as the molten stare when he lifted his bloodstained hand and lapped away the salty sanguine.

"Aww, you don't play along," he pretended to pout, savoring the rich taste of Raito's blood. It was heaven, or more appropriately, hell on his tongue. "Kira-kun really needs to get a sense of humor."

"Are you serious?" Raito controlled the pants threatening to break his voice, clasping the wounds on his lower torso. They were far from life threatening, but plenty of blood had been shed for Beyond's taste. Of course, he could always go for more. "You're telling me to get a sense of humor after stabbing a bleeding _knife _into my chest and violating me in every sense possible? I can't believe this! You're fucking crazy!"

"Now now, no need to be rude," Beyond tapped the knife against Raito's thigh, the point entirely too close to his erection. "You should probably work on controlling that pretty tongue of yours too." With a hiss the knife grazed a line up his thigh, and Beyond ran his thumb over the edge, feeling it sink into his skin and shivering at the pain. "Then again, I've grown kinda fond of your cheek." Wonder on his face, he listened to the ragged breathing of the boy in his arms as he wrapped his bloodened fingers around Raito's erection and squeezed.

"Ahh-" Raito grit his teeth, a hand grabbing at the floor to steady himself. "Fuck-you tease-!"

"Am I a tease? I had no idea," he replied sarcastically, pressing his hips taut against Raito's backside and groaning at the closeness. Only a simple readjustment and he'd be

"Don't even think about it." Whirling his head around, garnet eyes locked onto Beyond's and lips curled, flashing brilliant teeth. "I'm not the only one who's easy to read." Raito grabbed his wrist and the hand on his cock jerked away, pale fingers twitching in surprise. Ohoh, what a surprise! The brat was actually trying to be dominating. "I can see those filthy intentions written all over your face," Raito hissed, which only made him chuckle. That much was probably true. "You dare think I would willingly allow you to mount me like a-a.."

"Easy whore? Bitch? Cunt? Am I getting close?" Beyond smirked. If he weren't so distracted by the fury on Raito's face, he would've been enjoying the utter kinkiness of their naked situation. "Now Kira-kun, don't tell me you're backing out of our little deal!"

Raito glared at him coldly, the mockery not lost on him. "Of course not, but nor do I have any intentions of spreading my legs and letting you fuck me. I will _not_ bottom."

Oh, so he was going to be difficult. Beyond's eyes narrowed, heat melting the stony red. In another time, at another place, he'd be more than willing to let the younger boy fuck him; Beyond had the sneaking suspicion that the murderer was a monster in bed. But no way, no how, was he getting first go. Beyond wanted to fuck him first, _had _to fuck him first. It was all a test of power with him, and clearly with Raito too, otherwise he wouldn't be pressing the issue so hard. Whoever proved themselves here would set the course for things to come. Beyond sneered; it would be him. "Kira-kun, you're trying my patience," he warned. "I'm sure you have the potential for being a regular _monster_ in bed," he twirled him around, Raito's arns forming a deadlock around his neck, and breathed heavily on his lips, watching them harden into a thin line. "But you overlooked one teensy, weensy little detail."

"And what's that," Raito sneered, the sexual tension thicker than oil. Beyond growled in satisfaction at the heady dose of lust coloring his soon to be lover's voice and slid eager hands up the arms wrapped around his neck, savoring the feel of naked flesh.

"Kira-kun…." he nuzzled the hollow of his throat, digging claws into his spine, "has no sexual experience." He gave the teen a wild grin, enjoying the realization that dawned too late on his face. "I'm not so unfortunate."

Hands formed deadlocks around his wrists, slamming them down and pinning them behind Raito's back. The teen screamed at him, his eyes darting wildly as Beyond whirled out of the way of his kicking feet, only to curse profanity after profanity as he was driven to his knees by a sharp yank of his arms. "Ooo, still got some fight in you," Beyond cooed, teeth slashing into his shoulder when he leaned too close. "I like that."

'Fuck you Beyond! Let me go!" Struggling in his grip, Raito spat blood onto the floor, the metallic fluid dribbling down his lips. Beyond spared a look at the teeth marks now etched into is shoulder and chucked, driving his elbow into Raito's neck. With a gasp of pain he fell forward, his spine curving deliciously upwards. "You-asshole," he gasped, his eyes squeezed shut as the older man continued to bury his elbow deep into the side of his throat. "Can't-"

"Can't what, Kira-kun?" Pressing him down until his forehead touched the floor, Beyond clasped the brunette's wrists in one hand and grabbed the belt from his pants. "Come now, speak up," he smirked, wrapping it around the offending limbs and buckling it tight.

"-g-go to hell!"

Beyond sighed. "Such a little drama queen." He pressed his naked foot into the bare back before him and pushed until Raito was nearly flat against the floor. "You think Lawli would've beat that out of you by now!"

Stilling beneath him, Raito turned his head up slowly and sneered at him through length caramel bangs. "Your precious _Lawli _has done nothing to me! Nor will he! I would never even consider letting those filthy hands touch me!" Releasing a snarl, he shifted beneath Beyond's foot, a conniving smile on his face. "Fortunately for you, I can overlook your face and focus on what truly matters." Delight shot through his eyes, and with a yell he performed an agile body roll, kicking his feet out and catching Beyond right in the ankles. "You're inattentiveness!"

Down to the floor he went, his hair a wild halo around his head and growls of rage spilling from his lips. He smashed into a crumpled heap, forehead knocking against the floor and cutting a thin line into his scalp. "Kira…." his limbs trembling from the impact, Beyond wiped at the blood trickling down his cheek. "You! You insufferable-little-"

"Insufferable little what..?" Raito drawled, climbing on top of him. His ankles pinned Beyond's to the floor, the very weight of the brunette keeping his lower body firm as well. "Aww, don't tell me you're a sore loser!" Bending over, if somewhat awkwardly, Raito licked his cheek. "How childish."

"Pot calling the kettle black, Kira-kun," he snapped, twisting on the floor. How bitterly ironic. Licking his lips, he considered cutting that pretty face to shreds, but that'd be such a waste. He was just amazed at how…well, _bold _the brat really was. No one else would ever dare to kick him to the floor, and live to tell the tale. But here Raito was, that sexy little grin on his face, hands still tied behind his back, and believing that he'd triumphed. Beyond scowled up at him; he was utterly infuriating, but equally arousing. "Get off."

Cocking his head in a gesture only too familiar, Raito narrowed his eyes, as if contemplating something. "Why would I want to do that? After all, I have to uphold my end of the deal, do I not?" And before that could be questioned, he was grinding his pelvis into Beyond's groin. Their cocks rubbed each other, making both males gasp, but Beyond's noises were more gutteral; he had no control over the speed at which the teen was performing his little tease, and it was really beginning to piss him off. Raito was deliberately teasing him, going as slow as possible, and making sure there were just the barest of touches occurring. "Beyond…." the soft moan was like fuel on the fire, and Beyond dug his fingernails into the teen's hips, making sure to spill blood down that golden skin.

"Kira-kun…" gritting his teeth at the arousal flaming in his belly, he grabbed the teen by his throat. Instead of squeezing, as Raito had surely been counting on, he jerked him down and breathed hard on his lips. "You think this is enough, my naïve little god? Those fucking brushes?" Beyond cupped his rear with his free hand, tracing his nails in ragged patterns down to his entrance. Raito glared, but the cloud of pleasure was undeniable on his face; it flushed his cheeks, forced his battered mouth open into strangling gasps.

"I won't bottom," he snarled, and the older man smirked.

"Who said you had a choice?" His hand grew tight around Raito's neck, the legs holding his down quickly weakening due to the lack of air in his veins. Groaning, his face turning rapidly pale, Raito struggled to draw air into his lungs, but Beyond was having none of that. "Kira-kun, you were wrong earlier you know." Now able to move, Beyond thrusted his hips up and growled at the tormenting touch, his cock painfully hard between his legs. Hissing in Raito's ear, he licked the shell with a smirk. "I haven't violated you in every way possible." His smile turned sinister, the fingers at his lover's throat loosening and allowing Raito to take a gulp of air. Even as he was still trying to regain control of his pounding heart, Beyond had a finger poised at his virginity, just barely pressing it forward. "Not yet anyway."

"Wha-ahhh!" Raito shrieked in agony, twisting atop the older boy and driving further shots of agonizing pleasre into his groin. "Stop-stop it," he screamed, trying to scramble away. "You bastard-!"

Beyond rolled his eyes, thrusting his finger deeper. "Oh shut it Kira-kun. You want this as much as I do." Muscles clamped down on him, urging the digit deeper. "See? You're practically begging to be fucked." Waggling his brow, he grazed a line with his teeth down the tan throat before him. "That masochism of yours is gonna come in handy," he murmured, feeling resistance as he pressed in another finger. Raito groaned, the angle shooting fire up his spine.

"That-hurts-" he hissed, agonizing gulps of air coming between the words. Sanguine eyes flared up, glaring at him, but in his position Beyond couldn't resist poking fun at the teen.

"Well, Kira-kun does look girly enough to pass as a woman." He looked at him, his smirk broadening at the faint confusion Raito was trying to hide through the pain. "Only makes sense you would hurt like one too!"

Raito's furious gaze made the insult all the sweeter. "Never-compare me to-to a woman again," leaning as far back as his mangled body would allow, he stabbed his nails into Beyond's groin. The position made the fingers inside him push deeper, stretching him wide, and he squirmed in discomfort.

Blood trickling down his chest, Beyond glanced around the teen atop him and admired the crescent wounds with a grin. Even tied up and weak, Raito was still a bloody witch! He shivered, tasting apples and coffee on his tongue. Perhaps it was the wrong time to be thinking of such things, but Beyond couldn't help but admire the golden brunette writhing in agony every time he scissored his fingers. In pain, wounded, still he kept his noises to a soft rumble, never giving Beyond the satisfaction of hearing the pained cries he'd so grown to love over the years. Raito had amazing strength to handle such pain, both physical and mental…slamming another finger into his lover's entrance, he lowered his eyes to the erection rubbing a smear of precum on his chest and smiled. He was past the breaking arousal point; most normal people would've caved, begged for release, and yet his chocolate haired beauty kept silent, only using his violence as a means of punishment and spite. "You're quite a mess, Kira-kun…" he murmured lowly, but naturally the brat heard him.

"Fuck you-" his fists keeping his arched posture, Raito stared down at him and exhaled, wispy bangs tickling his cheeks. "You're one to talk!"

"Ooo, someone got your panties in a twist!" Beyond withdrew his fingers harshly, a loud gasp sounding above him. He'd gone in dry, not sparing the teen an inch of the burning pain he knew had to be assaulting his backside, and he'd continue to do so now, and if such an encounter were to ever occur again, then too. Raito deserved every bit of agony, whether he deemed it divine retribution or some other godly crap; personally Beyond just liked seeing him squirm. "I can help with that." Pushing the teen's shoulders, he knocked him to the floor, Raito's arms awkwardly bent behind him. His lips curled into a groan, but silencing it he climbed to his knees, naked flesh scraping on the floor. "Ah ah, don't go running off," ensnaring a handful of mahogany streams, Beyond bent him forward just like before, positioning himself behind him. "I like Kira-kun just the way he is."

"And let me guess," Raito replied snarkily, "it doesn't matter what I want, right?"

Beyond caressed the soft hair in his hand, earning him a moan of delight. How strange, this Yagami Raito. He was a walking paradox that smelled utterly delicious, with a tongue only the great serpent himself could challenge, and beauty any succubus would resent. He spat threats and curses at him one moment, then delivered those erotic little mewls of delight that had Beyond searing hard at this point. He hated it, no, he _loathed it_, but this little brat was perhaps the most interesting character he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting, and didn't want to kill. He could easily imagine the death; it'd be gory, a true testament to the legendary falling angel Raito could so easily represent. But he didn't want it. Beyond wanted Raito alive, breathing, bitching and complaining. It made things all the more amusing. And the longer he kept him alive….pupils flexed, lids sliding down to shield glowing eyes until they were tiny slits of raw garnet. "Why Kira-kun, you wound me! Of course it matters!" Faking a hurt look, he laid his hands on the floor and kissed up Raito's spine.

"Really now? Who would've guessed."

Tch, such a snappish little teen. Beyond nipped his shoulder, tasting copper. "You know Kira-kun, I've never known a boy like you before. You're….."

"Smart, intelligent, charming," the teen rattled off with a sigh, though a sparkle of humor glittered in his visible eye. He'd probably heard it all before. "Don't forget handsome, cunning,"

"Arrogant, and conceited," Beyond finished. "And you've got a god complex about a mile wide." Grinning, he bit down on the side of his neck, sucking the tinted skin into his mouth. His thighs slipped between Raito's, forcing them wide, and he broke away from the delicious taste and caressingly touched a hand to the red mark now evident on Raito's neck. "Kira-kun…has a choice," he licked the spot, his voice gaining a seductive shadow. "You can lay there, screaming and whining like the little bitch you claim not to be while I fuck you senseless, all against your will." He held up a finger when Raito began to snap at him, pressing it to his lips. "Don't give me that look. You'd enjoy it, you little masochist." Beyond licked his jowls, thrilled as dark eyes followed the move. "Or…."

"Or…?" Raito let the word hang off the tip of his tongue.

"Or…" kneeling over him, the older man draped an arm over his middle. His cock was there, so close…. "Kira-kun can thank me for putting up with his bitchy little attitude and let me fuck him, and I'll be generous and make sure it's not…_too _painful. Not at first anyway." Baring his teeth in a vicious leer, Beyond ran his tongue over a canine that was still marred with blood. "After that, darling, all bets are off."

The brunette seemed like marble, his face set into a shocked mask Beyond had never seen before. "I-you-"

"The clock's tickin' Kira-kun," Beyond teased warningly, tapping the watch still strapped to Raito's wrist. The little murderer glanced at it, his eyes slitting, but quickly looked away and growled at him. "Aww, why so serious? You act as if I just sentenced you to death." Gliding his finger up the high cheekbones of Raito's face, Beyond smirked. "Of course, for you that's all too likely."

"…" giving the timepiece another quick glance, Raito smashed his fists backwards, claws ripping eagerly into Beyond's skin. "Fine," he spat. "But keep in mind who you're dealing with, Beyond Birthday. You know who I am. You know what I can do."

Beyond frowned; did Kira-kun not refer to himself by his awarded name? Well now, there was something he'd have to work on! "And just what is that?" He grabbed the trussed wrists in a hand, Raito's watch scraping his skin. "What can you do, other than bitch and moan?"

Raito's nails continued their descent into his skin, spilling far more blood down his chest than Beyond had been hoping to lose. "I think you know what I'm talking about." He snarled dangerously. "Mock me all you want, but you and I both know that if I wasn't a danger then L wouldn't have any interest in me. And you said it yourself," Raito paused, as if savoring the words, "I'm a monster, right?"

Pausing the fingers that had been tracing red lines down a golden thigh, Beyond sneered at him, licking Raito's mouth. "That you are, Kira-kun. So why deny your namesake? Come on, let's hear you say it," he hissed, shoving the boy's tied arms up until he squirmed with pain. Damn the brat to the depths of hell, but Beyond could already imagine the tightness engulfing him; his fingers had given a marvelous preview of how utterly tight and hot the brunette could be. "Say it, Kira-kun….." his cock broke the ring of outer muscle as he pressed in to the curve of Raito's cheeks, slipping between and into the hot, wet, maddeningly tight sheath. "Don't make me punish you."

"I-" Raito panted against his mouth, bruised lips trembling. "I-won't-"

"Oh, but you will," the tight body clenching down on him, Beyond bit the parted lips and groaned, the taste of blood flowing onto his tongue. "Say it, _say it_….."

Red eyes glimmering with hate, Raito mewled in pain as Beyond slipped deeper inside him and grappled his fingers uselessly in the air. "No-!" He fought against the arms pressing his taut and shrieked as they only went farther backwards, veins popping clear beneath his tawny flesh. "NO!"

"No need to shout dearest." Beyond chastised with a smirk. Rasping his fingers into tussled hair, teeth snapped viciously into his spidery lips as Beyond jerked Raito's head up, pressing their mouths together in a heated kiss. "Come on," he growled against those bruised, bloody lips, "it's one little word. Surely you've said it before!" Cold silence broken only by murmurs of pain was his response, and Beyond stilled his assault, ignoring his cock's twinge of annoyance. "Kira-kun…you really enjoy pushing my buttons, don't you?"

Raito's head shot around, and a smirk flashed across his lips before quickly vanishing. Beyond felt chills roll down his spine; of course he did. His darling little murderer loved seeing how far he could push people, only to draw back last minute and save himself from attack. "…..tut tut." His teeth sank into Raito's lip, drawing crimson droplets of blood. "You shouldn't tease people, Kira-kun. It'll only land you in trouble," he admonished.

"Really now?" Raito jerked away, red trickling down his chin. "And…am I in trouble?" his voice came out calm, a hidden growl of satisfaction tracing it.

Beyond grinned, pulling his hips back. "Oh Kira-kun, darling Kira-kun!" He laughed, his cock once again at Raito's entrance. Dragging his nails down the already tender flesh of the teen's back he grinned, rubbing himself threateningly between the soft cheeks of the ass he was eager to pound into. "You have _no idea_….."

Too late the teen recognized the feral gleam in his eyes, or the wicked grin curling his mouth at the corner; with a warrior-like cry Beyond slammed back into him. Flesh tore beneath his wake, making Raito's agonizing screams roll off the hidden hallway's walls. Blood soaked the backs of his thighs and pooled in a small puddle beneath his knees, only adding to the lubrication as Beyond pounded in and out of the abused, tattered hole. Raito gasped for hair, his choked cries and teary gaze softening at the lack of oxygen, and gave a feeble groan of pain when spindly hands came down to rip at the bond around his wrists. The belt was easily torn away, Raito's freed hands quickly finding comfort upon the cold floor as he tried to push himself up. "Kira-kun, just where do you think you're going," Beyond purred at him. "I didn't say you could leave!" He grabbed a handful of mahogany hair and slammed Raito's head against the floor.

"Ahh-you fucker!" Blood squirted from the cut now slashed across his scalp and joined the growing amounts of blood spilling across the marble, Raito's equally bloody eyes widening with horror at the sight. But there, mingled with the pain and agony, was a clear slash of fierce hunger. And it was a hunger Beyond was more than happy to sate. Picking up his pace, he tugged the locks in his hands in time with the thrusts of his cock, each one sending him deeper and deeper within the teen. Those silken walls clamped down on him, massaging him with every slam of his hips, driving Beyond insane and urging him to fall over the edge into blissful oblivion. A golden face turned to stare at him over his shoulder, sweat trickling in smooth lines down his face and mingling with the blood on his lips, staining them pink. But those eyes…..Beyond could stare into them all night. Pools of searing, unbelievable red, streaked with darker tones of garnet and ruby, they glowed with vitality, fear, loathing, agony, and most of all…

"You alive down there," Beyond smirked at the now silent teen on the floor, and when silence continued to answer him he slashed his nails down the length of Raito's back, the five lines quickly welling with blood and pulling a scream from the stubborn brunette.

Power. Bleeding, broken, torn, and controlled as he might've been, Raito's eyes held a power to them that Beyond had never seen before. Lawli be damned, he knew that the insomniac detective could never have given him the same thrill that this little minx did. Face to face he'd learned what true attraction could mean; it was raw, thirsty, and uncontrollable. But he could damn well try!

"As much as I adore those pretty sounds you're making," he giggled, "could Kira-kun give me an answer? I did promise not to hurt you _too _much, and I'd hate to overstep my boundaries." Ha, as if there were any. His precious Kira-kun forfeited all rights to boundaries and safeguards when he agreed to their arrangement. He was lucky enough to be alive, and with all of his limbs intact; Beyond wasn't known for sparing his victims any ounce of potential agony or gore.

"….a contract with the devil…" Raito moaned from the floor, bringing a smile to Beyond's blood flecked face.

"Indeed precious," he cooed. "That's exactly what this is." Pulling out, Beyond flipped Raito onto his back, admiring the blood streaked face and mottled limbs splayed out so delectably before him. "Although if anyone's the devil here, it's you."

Raito hissed in pain as his thighs were thrusted apart, wrapping tan fingers around the slender width of Beyond's arms. "You're not exactly a messiah yourself," he glared at the older man, wincing when the head of Beyond's cock pressed against him again.

"Far from it," Beyond agreed, chuckling.

"Then-ahh!" His eyes slipped close as a searing pain shot up his spine, and with a groan Raito wrapped his arms around Beyond's neck, fingers grabbling at the messy tangles of ebony hair. "Wha-what're you, if I'm-ooohh-the devil?" He panted, arching his neck back and leaving room for Beyond's mouth to bite and suck at the golden column. Razor teeth easily broke his skin and let blood flow onto Beyond's tongue, which hungrily devoured the sanguine and continued a hot descent down the curve of the brunette's shoulder.

A droplet of blood quivering on his lip, Beyond slowed his thrusts and smirked at the gasping, quivering mess beneath him. "You're no devil, Kira-kun," he murmured, running a finger down the length of Raito's cheek. "Neither am I actually." Lifting his thighs up, Beyond dragged a golden leg up to perch on his hip, the other one quickly syncing. Blood smeared his palms, wetting the dried stains already sploshing his pale skin with color, and Beyond lifted a lithe wrist and licked at a drying red smudge, smirking at the hungry eyes that followed his every move. "You could give Lucifer a run for his money though."

"Hmm…..is that so?" Lips pulled back, flashing a pearly smile as equally flecked with blood as Beyond's, and without warning Raito jerked his head down and licked the full length of Beyond's mouth, a wide smirk corrupting his pretty face. "You may be right," he growled silkily, glancing at the garnet orbs staring heatedly at him. "We're no devils. We're something…..far greater." He sneered, rolling his hips gently and dragging a snarl heavy with arousal from Beyond.

"Indulge me, Kira-kun…." Beyond thrusted a bit harder, his hips quickly taking a mind of their own and forcing his body to quicken its moves. Raito moaned, a hand remaining firm in Beyond's hair as the other slipped between their bodies.

"Mmm, now why would I do that? I don't recall that being part of the deal," he groaned, his fingertips grazing the head of his cock.

Beyond slapped his hand away, a yellow-red smile sending shivers down the teen's back. "It wasn't." Lifting Raito's hips he slammed into him even harder, howling in pleasure as the wet heat engulfed him fully. The scent of blood freshly soaked the air, splashes of it coating his thighs as he leaned over Raito and pressed their mouths together. A tongue laced with metallic flavored saliva quickly pressed his lips apart and ravaged his mouth, just as his hands made their way down long legs and locked tan ankles behind his back, securing Raito's position on the floor. "What are you-?" He growled against that hot mouth, and red eyes flickered up to meet his.

"You know what I am."

And did that ever have a sense of déjà vu to it. "….then say it," Beyond gave it one last shot, his mind going blank under the waves of pleasure clouding it.

Raito's eyes were glazing over with ecstasy, but his mouth retained that devilish leer that had Beyond's cock lurching. And finally those lips parted, uttering the one word he'd been waiting for: "Kira." Lightning in a brilliant shade of red shot through Raito's irises, the pupils slitting to mere cat-like proportions. "I am Kira….."

Killer. Murderer. A human god of death. "Mhmm…that you are." A psychotic laugh burst from his throat, joining the wild chuckles that came from the writhing brunette on the floor. Their laughter mingled, rolling off the stone walls and sounding more like howls from a Pagan god of death than two human males. But then…Beyond pulled his hips back and speared the teen again, throwing his head back. Maybe that's what they were. Not devils, nor demons. "….death," he whispered, and Raito's head snapped up, shaggy brown hair falling over a bleeding eye.

"Gods of death," he finished.

Beyond felt a vague prodding at the back of his mind, telling him he'd heard that from somewhere before. Ignoring it he pulled Raito to his chest, driving his cock back into warm flesh and diving headfirst into a whirlwind of pleasure. Sitting up, he shoved tawny legs down until they wrapped around his hips, Raito all but sitting in his lap, and grinned evilly at the teen. "A shinigami…..?" He let the Japanese word roll silkily off his tongue, and the effect on Raito was illustrious to see. The teen flushed, his eyes freezing momentarily before returning to their vivid stage of swirling, garnet pools, and with a smile just as wicked he drug his nails down the meridean of Beyond's chest, thrusting himself down onto the man's twitching member.

"Shinigami," he agreed, and oh did those nails burn as they clawed bleeding lines into his skin. Beyond glared at the teen, his lips curling, and fisted his untouched length. Raito shivered at the contact, but kept up the pounding of his hips, little groans and mewls echoing throughout the hallway. "Oh fuck…." his words came out breathy, laced with arousal, and Beyond pumped him harder, feeling the hardness in his hand grow even tauter. "Beyond…."

Said man snarled at the sound of his name, and with an impatient noise palmed Raito's slender hips, forcing them to a halt. "You, little god, move too slow," he snapped, and roughly shoved the younger boy down. Raito shrieked, but Beyond muffled the cries with a punishing kiss. "Move faster,"

"And-if I don't," Raito gasped in sudden pleasure, his eyes widening as a particular thrust brushed a tender bundle of nerves inside him.

"Then I won't do that again," the pale man grinned; this certainly wasn't how he'd planned for things to go, but it was far more entertaining. And far more pleasurable too. "So….?"

Raito fixed him with a searing glare, but let Beyond direct the moving of their hips. All too soon his mouth was open with pants and gasps, eyes rolling back in his skull as he rested trembling hands on Beyond's thighs. "Ahhh, fuck…" gritting his teeth, Raito stabbed his already sanguine covered nails into the pasty flesh, crescent wounds quickly stinging Beyond's legs and adding to his building pleasure. Beyond watched him ride him, one palm on Raito's hip and the other working his cock. "Beyond-!"

"That's it, Kira-kun, that's it…..scream for me." He felt himself coming close; Raito's tight body was drawing him in, the bloody sheath practically milking him, and Beyond let out a rough, animalistic snarl. "_Kkkiiiirrraaa_-"

Sweat and blood trickling down his body, a rapidly fatiguing Raito slumped forward and splayed himself on Beyond's form. "Yes-yes," he moaned, squeezing his legs tightly and biting a pale neck. "Now-you have to!"

Beyond, even in the utter throes of pleasure, managed a chuckle. That was probably the closest he was going to get to begging with his darling Kira-kun…..this time anyway. Giving Raito's cock another harsh tug, he howled as fireworks literally seemed to dance across his vision, tingles erupting from every pore of his body. He spurted messily inside the teen, his climax rough, untamed, and nearly as tiring as the intercourse itself. "Kira-" with a slow grin Beyond glanced at his hand, pleased to see streamers of white trickling down his slender fingers. They came…at the same time. "You dirty boy," he teased, smearing a splatter of cum on Raito's thigh. The brunette scowled at him, and giggling Beyond pressed a finger to Raito's lips, who cringed and turned away.

"You're disgusting."

"And you're a monster," Beyond replied cheerily, kissing him. "But a very sexy one."

Raito rolled his eyes, but a grimace of pain marred his features when Beyond pulled out. His member was stained with cum and blood, the latter being far more present. It trickled down his length, dripping onto Raito's thighs, and the teen shuddered. "…that's obscene," he wrinkled his nose, glaring at the messy concoction. With a smirk the older man lifted the brunette off of him, only to have him go crashing back into his lap when his legs gave out. "Ughh," Raito shook his head, his whole body trembling from the fall.

"Tired?" Beyond murmured, grinning snidely. A frosty look was shot his way, but the murderer ignored it. "My poor darling," he cackled and climbed to his feet, unable to resist winking at the teenager. "Would you like some help?"

Eyes shot from the spidery hand Beyond extended to his face, and he was only too pleased when Raito slapped it away and, staggering, shoved himself up. He wobbled for a minute, gripping a palm to his bloodstained head, and then seemed to catch his balance. Beyond watched the whole ordeal with a smile, carefully schooling his expression so that the brunette wouldn't see the way his eyes swept up and down his frame. Raito was coated in blood, the sanguine splashed all across his torso and neck, and especially between his legs. As he brushed back mahogany bangs Beyond caught a good look at the narrow cut slashed across his temple. It didn't look too bad, but judging from the copulous amounts of blood on the floor where Raito's head had lain, and the red painting his cheeks and forehead, it would potentially require stitches. And then there were the bruises and bitemarks, as well as the slash marks his nails had vivaciously carved into tawny skin…

"Admiring your handiwork," Raito waved a hand in front of his face, and Beyond teasingly engulfed a long finger in his mouth, nipping gently.

"Any reason I shouldn't," he laughed at the teen when he snapped his hand back and tapped a golden cheek, which now carried a gentle pink blush. "Well Kira-kun, I must say…" Beyond walked behind the teen, smirking at the lengthy claw marks etched into his back. Leaning forward, he licked the shell of Raito's ear and hissed "you were splendid. I don't think I've ever had such…vigorous sex before."

Raito snorted at the heavy flirting, though his face did turn a slightly darker shade of pink. "Not even L," he retorted. "As I recall, _Beyond_, you seemed to be rather entranced with him."

Wha-he never told the brat that. Beyond narrowed his eyes, but when the corners of Raito's lips twitched he chuckled and bit his neck reprovingly. "Kira-kun should keep his charming little deductions to himself. You never know when the wrong word might set me off."

"Oh please," the brunette sneered, turning to face him. "You could've killed me a dozens times over by now, but you haven't. So I highly doubt you'll do it now." Stabbing his chest with a stained finger, Raito pressed him back against a wall, much to Beyond's hidden delight. "You know what I think?"

"Do tell," Beyond licked his cheek, grinning when the arrogant brat remained still and let him do it.

"I think," he started, biting his tongue when it strayed too close to his mouth, "that you actually like me." When Beyond stilled, his hand a mere inch from grabbing Raito's face and pulling their mouths together, he continued. "Why else would you have wanted to have had sex with me in the first place? It can't just be because you found me attractive. If that were the case, you could've grabbed the first random guy at the party who was pretty enough. But you chose me." Raito's gaze darkened, and Beyond felt himself, for the second time that night, under the full force of Kira's scrutinizing gaze. "Wait…you knew who I was, when we first met….which means you either know L or have a way of breaking into his private files. That also means that you knew I was under suspicion of being Kira…" Raito paused, and Beyond let a cool smile cross his face.

"Bingo, Kira-kun."

"…you knew I was Kira. From the very beginning." For a moment he seemed saddened, but that was quickly wiped away. "But how…the only way you could've known was," Raito's gaze shot up, matching his own. "The eyes."

Well well, wasn't his little murder a mind reader? "I suspected. Seeing you, shall we say…" Beyond smirked, "put the final nail in the coffin." He tapped the area beside his eye, and Raito nodded.

"Shinigami eyes. You couldn't see my lifespan."

"Exactly. That was too big a coincidence, Lawli's dear Kira suspect having no visible lifespan," Beyond ran a finger down Raito's cheek. "That's when I knew. And yes, before you ask; it did have an effect on my original plan."

Raito shivered beneath his touch, bruised lips already answering the question Beyond had been waiting for. Honestly, it was somewhat depressing that Raito had not yet wondered just why he'd been at the party in the first place. "You were here for L," he whispered, not quite in surprise. "You were going to kidnap him, weren't you?" At the older man's nod, Raito snarled and shoved him away. "So why change your decision? What made me so fucking special? It obviously wasn't that you were attracted to me, so what was it?"

….If Beyond didn't know any better, he would guess that Raito was jealous. Of course, the arrogant brat did usually have all attention focused on him, so learning he was not someone's sole reason of existence probably erked the hell out of him, Beyond thought. Then again…why did Raito even care about his reasons. He was a murderer after all, one who Kira should've rightfully judged by now. "You…intrigued me," he replied after a moment, and oh did those dark eyes flash with anger. "You're a pretty thing, and I wanted to play with you. And your being Lawli's arch enemy certainly helped matters." The lies were easy enough to spin, but Raito seemed to resist being caught in their web. It was as if he already knew the truth about his feelings in the matter. Beyond inwardly frowned; earlier, when he and Raito first began to talk, the teen had seemed interested….but surely that was imagined. The feelings of attraction couldn't be mutual…..or could they?

"And the sex," Raito drew the words out, anger, but more importantly knowing, heavy on his tongue. Beyond stared at him, deadpanning for a second, and then let a smile twist his pallid features. That whole argument had been nothing more than a ploy. Precious that he was, Raito had been trying to fish out the lies and reveal the truth. And he'd succeeded, all too well.

"Kira-kun…if I told you that your theory was correct, that I was attracted to you…what would you say," he edged away from the wall, careful not to spook the teen.

"That you're lying," was the immediate response, but what a lie that was. Beyond could see the faitn shift in sound when he said it, and the way his face dissolved into a cold mask told more than words ever could. Raito knew he was attracted to him, probably had during this whole mess. And yet he had still agreed to having sex with him. He wouldn't have done that, even at the gain of learning his real name….so that left one option. Beyond snickered under his breath. Was this some twisted fate, the so called God of the new world feeling attraction to a serial killer?

"Mmm…well, I'll take what I can get," he thought out loud and earned a hard look from the brunette. Before Raito could ask Beyond clamped a hand over his mouth, smiling toothily. "Well now Kira-kun, it would seem that our little venture down here has left some….very interesting questions floating about." He tucked a strand of chocolate hair behind the teen's ear gently, subtly closing his other hand behind his back. "And I think we both know that this was more than entertaining on both ends." Stepping back he snatched up his clothes, giving Raito a silky smile. "So what now, Kira-kun? Going to kill me, just like all the rest of your victims?"

Raito watched him dress, slowly reaching for his own tattered set of clothes. "And if I said yes," he pulled on his pants one handed, glancing yet again at the elaborate watch on his wrist. Damn, Beyond had meant to inspect that blasted thing. The way Raito was eying it, the thing was dangerous.

"Then I'd have to kill you first," he shrugged half heartedly, picking up his knife from the floor. Raito's eyes widened at catching sight of the blade, but Beyond tucked it into his jean's pocket with a smirk. "That would be such a waste, Kira-kun. I really do like you." Pulling his features into a dramatic pout, Beyond leaned against the wall and scuffed his bare feet against the bloodstained marble. "So…" he rolled his head to the side like a broken marrionette and stared at the teen, who was standing stone cold with his torn and dirtied shirt dangling from his hands. When their eyes locked he gave his most wicked smile, one he knew turned his irises to stormy pools. "What's the choice, Kira-kun? Gonna kill me?"

Time ticked by almost painfully slow, the air around them turning cold with silence. Beyond imagined Raito's watch ticking down the final moments when the brunette's jaw grit with determination, cold eyes turning to steel beneath their caramel lashes. "…." Raito looked at him, and then those amber lips curled up into an arrogant parody of a cheschire cat, with slitted eyes to match. "Not just yet," he announced, with oozing pride dripping off every word.

"Really now?" Beyond slid down to the floor, his arms crossing languidly over his chest in a hidden attempt to calm his beating heart. Kira…Raito….wasn't going to try to kill him. He…..

"Don't get any ideas into your head. In no way do I care for you, or have your best interests at heart," Raito's voice was like a frozen drill, cutting through his thoughts and making him shudder. "I simply feel that it would be in my best interests to keep you alive. For now that is."

"Mhmm….." his head angled back, feathery bangs quickly getting shoved aside so that Beyond could look the teen fully in the face. "So very conceited," he sighed mockingly. "I doubt even the devil would want to hang around you, Kira-kun, you're sooo arrogant." Beyond snickered, tapping Raito's mouth. "If those pretty boy looks didn't make him die of jealousy, that silver tongue might just do the job."

"Oh, you have no _idea_," the teen sneered, tossing his hair. "But then the devil could never outmatch a Shinigami, so such comparisons are rather foolish."

Beyond smirked, holding his tongue. From far off down the hall he could hear the faint traces of music from the dance, which was apparently still going on, and Raito seemed to notice them too. "…and the night continues," he murmured, climbing to his feet. With as much dignity as he could muster he tugged on his shirt, slapping Beyond in the face with a strong scent of coffee and apples. "Well…" standing awkwardly for a moment, Raito looked at him, then down the hall. Beyond grinned at the uncertainty, taking matters into his own hands.

"This isn't good-bye, Kira-kun." From his position on the floor Beyond jabbed his thumb towards the music, grinning ear to ear. "If I could show up here without anyone suspecting, then just imagine where else I could…..pop up." And did that send a delighted shiver down his back. The very idea of popping into Kira's life unannounced…hell, even being a part of his life, sounded fucking fantastic. But for now….Beyond curled his finger, and with a sneer Raito kneeled in front of him on the floor. Grabbing the collar of his ruined shirt, Beyond tore it off and admired those beautiful bite marks, bruises and slashes for the final time of the night. "I'm no fairy godmother, Kira-kun, but I can give you something to wear better than that." Without further ado he tossed his own shirt off and jammed it over Raito's head, who yelped in surprise. "Can't have you ruining your good reputation by going outside in bloodied clothes. What would people think," he laughed, shoving him away.

"…arigato," Raito grumbled, clearly uncomfortable with the idea. But nonetheless, he pulled his arms through the sleeves and straightened the shirt on his shorter frame. Beyond nearly growled; seeing his clothes on the golden skinned boy was fucking arousing, but there would be time for that in the future. He'd make sure of it. No way could he let the brat saunter on out of his life now. Not after all they'd been through.

"Good, now get going," Beyond waved his hand lazily, mocking him. "Can't have the little god being out too late. What would mommy and daddy say?"

Raito scowled, but remained kneeling for a few moments more. "…..so." His eyes wickedly lit uop, and with a heavy growl he leaned forward, capturing Beyond's mouth in a seductive kiss. He was caught off guard, but quickly thrusted his tongue into the brunette's mouth, tasting the heady flavor of his scent one more time. Teeth nicked his lip, drawing blood, but Beyond didn't care. Hands fisted in his shirt and drew the teen close, and he savored those hands which tugged roughly at his hair, the tongue entwining circles around his.

All too soon it was over, and Raito pulled away, his chest heaving. "The next time you decide to ruin my evening," he whispered against pale lips, "and meet me face to face…"

Beyond giggled, licking the mouth opposite his. "I'll be bringing jam. Hope you like strawberry!"

Raito's mouth twitched, and he shoved up and began walking down the hallway, leaving Beyond grinning on the floor, his chest heaving with hidden laughter. When the shadows had all but swallowed him up he turned his head, and the expression on his face was pure evil as he chuckled and called back, "I'm open to it." The shadows swallowed him up, leaving Beyond alone. Still cackling he slumped into a pile on the floor, blood slickening the ends of his feathery hair.

"Oh Kira-kun," he giggled insanely, "you have no idea what you're getting yourself into!" And yet he didn't either, so that balanced out rather well. Trembling from the aftermath Beyond rolled onto his stomach, kicking his feet up and staring into a pool of blood. Raito's blood. It was difficult for him to grasp yet, his meeting the Kira susp-Kira. Who would've known that the world's most infamous serial killer aka deliverer of justice was such a…a… "minx." Beyond grinned, replaying their encounter within his mind. Now those were some memories he'd be keeping for a long, LONG time. Killing L could never had made such a big impact on him….well, maybe close, but not quite. Raito, Kira, there was just something about him that drew Beyond in. He couldn't resist him. His scent was a drug, his skin the richest of sweets, and eyes…oh, his eyes. Beyond shuddered. Devil be damned, Raito was a fucking Shinigami. He didn't have the eyes like Beyond did, but his were so much more alive, so frightening.

"Kira-kun….darling Kira-kun," Beyond glanced off down the hall, half wishing his precious murderer would reappear. Five minutes and he already missed him. "….damn." Exasperated, he shoved his choppy hair back and sighed happily. "Well, guess I have some plans to make." Dusting off his jeans, Beyond lazily stretched, his wiry frame aching from the activity. So many plans were now rolling through his head, it would take weeks to sort them all out. But until that time, he'd be surfing the web. His little murderer had expressed interest in wanting him to pay a visit after all. If anything, he was a man of his word. "Look out Kira-kun," he giggled. "We'll be face to face again before you know it."

He started down the opposite way Raito had gone, a disturbingly cheerful smile on his face. First things first; he had to go apartment shopping. Seemed like he'd be in the area for a while, and it wouldn't do to kidnap the teen and have nowhere to take him! "Heheh…" he shuffled across the marble, a flash of brown catching his eye. Scooping it up he fingered the soft leather of Raito's discarded belt, and with a grin stuffed it into his pocket and resumed his walking, humming as he went.

"Face to face, my lovely foe…"

_**AND DONE! *sighs* Dear gods, this story took me FOREVER to finish! And it's the longest one-shot I've ever written too! There's over 25,000 words in this one story, which is twice as long as some of my past fanfiction. But hopefully the tale made up for the pain in the ass length, or even made it better! That's for you guys to decide!**_

_**Well my lovely fans, and hopefully potential fans for all new readers, I hoped you enjoyed my newest twist on the totally non-canon BBxKira fandom! You all wanted to know how they met in my world, and now you do! XD I hope this was enjoyable, even as lengthy as it was, and if I'm lucky I converted a few new people into becoming BBxKira lovers. But hey, leave me a review before you leave guys; let me know your thoughts on my newest tale, **__**Face to Face!**_

_**PS: **_**no worries, I have plenty more BBxKira planned XD My next one-shot will feature these two psychos, blood, gore (the usual shit), with a special surprise *grins* So I'll be SAW-ing you lovely readers soon enough XD (yes, that was a totally obvious hint!)**


End file.
